The Conman in the Basement
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: Neal Caffery is dead, at least that's what Peter was told. Burke meets Booth and they work together to solve the murder, the diamond heist, and the mistake in identity
1. Chapter 1

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the main lab of the Jeffersonian Institute with a stretcher being pushed by two assistants following behind him. On the stretcher was a closed body bag that was bound for an examination table.

"Bones, where are yah!" Booth shouted.

"Over here Booth, You ever look before shouting?" Dr. Temperance Brennan asked from atop the forensic platform.

"Nah, shouting's quicker. How you feeling?" Booth asked, swiping his card and walking onto the platform.

"Pregnant but fine," Temperance replied. Booth laughed with his usual smile.

"Well I have something to distract you," He said turning her around in her chair.

"It's a John Doe found in the basement of a historical residence that the historical society is renovating. The house apparently has a shady enough history that the Historical Society is pressing for an ID and the FBI wants to comply for a little good publicity. Seeing as you're the best and since we don't have any hot cases they sent it to me," Booth said as the assistants moved the body bag over to the table.

Bones stood up and put on a pair of gloves.

"Just because the FBI wants to look good-" Bones started.

"I know, I know, You won't fix your findings. No one's asking you too. Can Ang at least have the skull first?" Booth asked.

"If there isn't any flesh," Bones said and unzipped the bag. She picked up a dust covered skull.

"Male, Caucasian, late twenties, early thirties. Put on some gloves and you can take it to Angela," Bones said.

"Yeah, no, ANG! WHERE ARE YAH!" Booth shouted. It didn't take long for a rather upset artist to come storming up to the forensic platform.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, I just got that baby to sleep and if you wake him up I will take your gun and shoot you with it!" Angela said as she poked the FBI agent in the chest.

"Sorry, Ang, How was I supposed to know? Doesn't the Jeffersonian have a daycare program?" Booth whispered and rubbed his chest.

"What do you want?" Angela asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jeez you're nails are sharp! I need you to ID him, a sketch, a scan, I don't care just send me his picture as soon as possible," Booth answered her and pointed to the John Doe.

"Alright, don't wake my baby," Angela said.

"I will never wake that child," Booth said and headed for the exit.

Angela looked down at the skull.

"A little harsh Ang, Would you really shoot Booth for waking up the baby?" Bones asked as she investigated the contents of the rest of the bag. The skeleton was still in a suit, a rather nice Italian suit.

"No…not shoot him, pistol whip him maybe but not shoot him," Angela said.

"Hodgins needs to come get these clothes and swab for particulates," Bones said.

"And I need my sketch pad. You stay here with your bones, do you want me to get Wendel up here to help you too?" Angela asked.

"Yes, that would be very convenient thank you," Bones said.

"No Problem Sweetie," Angela said and left the platform.

Angela grabbed her sketch book, baby monitor, husband, and intern before returning to the platform and placing the skull on its own little pedestal.

"Very strong features, I bet you're a real cutie," Angela said and began sketching. Hodgins and Wendel helped get the bones and clothes out of the body bag.

Bones pulled a small photograph from the hand and held it up.

"Ang," Bones said, holding it out to her. Hodgins, whom was already wearing gloves, took it and held to where Angela could see.

"It looks like a family portrait. I'll run it through the computer when I'm done with this," She said and Hodgins kissed her before putting the photograph in an evidence bag.

"There's something in the suit," Wendel said and reached in. He pulled out a handful of diamonds one of theme was huge.

"Oh wow," Hodgins said, handing Wendel an evidence jar. Wendel poured them in and checked for more as he pulled out bones to lie on the table. Once he was satisfied there weren't any more he handed the jar over to Hodgins.

"Jack, are those real?" Angela asked. Hodgins held up the evidence jar and screwed on the cap.

"I'll find out. Now I'm really curious what happened to this guy," Jack said and continued to gather evidence.

Over the next half hour Angela sketched from the skull while Wendel and Brennan separated evidence and documented the characteristics of the bones.

"There are striations down C2, C3, and C4. All along the ventral side," Bones said. Wendel looked up from the bone in his hands.

"Those are the bones the diamonds were lying amongst, could it be from them?" Wendel asked.

"Possibly…" Bones trailed off.

"Any idea what happened to his teeth?" Angela asked. Bones looked over. The front teeth were missing large chips.

"I'll take a closer look when you're done," Bones said.

"Well I'm done and I was wrong he wasn't cute, he was gorgeous," Angela said turning the pad towards them to reveal and very debonair looking young man with sharp, clean features, and deep eyes.

"Very nice Angela, that needs to get to Booth," Bones said, smiling at her friend. Angela got of her chair and scanned it from the platform. After she scanned it and emailed it, Angela hung it over John Does table.

It was only a matter of time before Booth returned with a file in hand.

"We got a hit from the Criminal Database and we have a bit of a problem," Booth said. Bones looked up from the remains, she had just kept going across the body and decided to come back to the head when she was done.

"What?" Bones asked.

"His name was Neil Caffery. He was an art thief and one of the best forgers in the world," Booth said laying down his file.

"What's the problem?" Bones asked.

"He was an FBI consultant, pretty much the white collar version of you," Booth said. Bones stood up, she could tell it bothered him.

"Did he have a partner?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I sent the information to him. I'm sure he'll be down here soon enough. I need every little detail you can get on this one Bones," Booth said. Bones nodded as Booth turned and left the platform.

~*~*~*~*~New York City, Federal Bureau of Investigation Building, White Collar Crime Unit~*~*~*~*~*~

FBI Special Agent Peter Burke sipped his coffee as he entered the office. He paused when he felt eyes on him. He saw Jones and Diana sitting at their desks. Jones looked sullen and Diana was not making eye contact. Peter noticed her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly reached up to wipe her eyes. Peter was suddenly regretting having called a half day. They had just closed a huge case and Peter got Hughes to Ok a late start so they could sleep in, no one had to be in until after lunch.

"What's wrong with her?" Peter asked Jones. Jones took a deep breath and was about to speak when Hughes beat him to it.

"Burke!" Hughes said and motioned for Peter to come to him. No fingers, just an open handed gesture.

"Oh, never got that one before," Peter said and walked up to his boss.

"Sit down Burke," Hughes said monotone as they came into Hughes' office.

"Am I in trouble?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter…this isn't going to be easy to say, but It's about Caffery," Hughes said.

"Oh Jeez, what did he do now?" Peter asked.

"FBI in D.C.-"

"How the hell did he get to-"Peter started. Hughes raised his hand and cut him off.

"They found a body and…" Hughes trailed off.

"It's Neal," Hughes said. Peter sat there for a minute before taking a breath.

"I just saw him on- are they sure it's him? What happened?" Peter asked, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"The investigation just started, We don't have all the details, but they did a facial reconstruction," Hughes said and turned the computer monitor to Peter. Peter leaned forward and drew in a breathe when he saw the drawing.

"Oh my God, Neal," Peter got to his feet. He put a fist to his mouth and paced.

"I want in on this! I'm going to D.C." Peter practically growled.

"Already authorized! The Agent that contacted us is Agent Booth. He's D.C.'s lead murder investigator. I've already had him checked out. They assure me, you couldn't find a better agent on this," Hughes said. Peter said nothing and headed for the door.

A skinny chisel-faced young man stepped off the elevator ready to report for work and unbeknownst to him, confuse the hell out of everyone. Neal walked in the doors with a smile on his face and his fedora characteristically perched on his brow. He paused and awkwardly held his smile as he gazed around at his co-workers.

"Yikes, who died?" Caffery asked. Jones and Diana looked over to him, pure shock written on their faces.

"Uh, you did," Jones answered as Diana jumped forward and hugged Neal.

"Didn't think I'd ever be so happy to see a convict!" Diana said into his chest as her grip tightened.

"Aw, Diana…what's going on?" Neal asked, hugging her back.

"JONES! I WANT CAFFERY'S TRACKING DATA FROM THE MOMENT HE LEFT HERE FRIDAY-" Peter came out of Hughes office in a rage.

"What did I do?" Neal yelled defensively. Peter stopped in his tracks wide eyed.

"Neal," Peter said, he made a face and looked back at Hughes office confused.

"Get up here," Peter said and went back into Hughes office. Hughes seemed just as confused as the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Neal asked as he came in.

"FBI in D.C. found a body, they had a sketch artist draw from the skull, and it's you," Peter said, showing him the rendering.

"Oh Wow, that's creepy," Neal said, getting up and getting closer to the monitor.

"Alright, Burke, get to the bottom of this and take Caffery with you," Hughes said.

"Let's go to D.C.," Peter said and held the door for Neal.

"You were really pissed when you thought I was dead, It was kind of scary" Caffery said as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how you could have gotten to D.C. without your anklet going off," Peter covered. They walked through the doors and to the elevators.

"Right, my anklet. Admit it you were upset when you thought I was dead," Neal beamed at Peter.

"Fine, yes the thought of having lost my partner rattled me…a lot," Peter admitted once inside the elevator.

"For once I was actually happy to see that damn hat!"

"Aww Peter!" Neal said and hugged the FBI agent.

"Ahh, get off of me!" Peter protested as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~ D.C.~*~*~*~*~*~

Neal took a few steps from the S.U.V. in the parking garage and adjusted his ankle with every step.

"So is Hughes feeling sorry for me and letting me go anklet free?" He asked, looking up to Peter.

"It was my idea but you get the watch," Peter said as he got out of the Durango. He held out the device and Neal put it around his wrist.

"And so do I," Peter said as he slipped a matching watch onto his wrist.

"Yeah?" Neal asked.

"Jones put an app in my phone, I can see you anytime I want and it even says how far apart we are," Peter said and showed Neal.

"High-tech hand cuffs, nice," Neal said, looking at the display on Peter's phone.

"Though the two miles still applies. If you get two miles away from me local FBI will be alerted, which leads me to your other ground rules," Peter said and stopped Neal.

"Which are?" Neal asked.

"You are not allowed into any of the actual museum exhibits unaccompanied and if the Jeffersonian sees fit, you will be searched upon leaving," Peter said. Neal made a face.

"Understand?"

"Understood, So who are we meeting?" Neal asked.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, he is the FBI liaison with the Jeffersonian. Apparently these brainiacs refuse to work with anyone but him, they already remind me of Moz," Peter explained and led the way through the parking garage to the museum.

"So why does the FBI need a liaison with a museum?" Neal asked.

"It's not the museum it's the high tech equipment and high tech genius' that work here. This Dr. Brennan and her team are as good with bones and murder as you are with running cons," Peter said adjusting his tie as they walked into the building.

"Which makes me wonder what happened to where they miss identified you," Peter said as he came to a desk.

"Hi, Agent Burke, FBI. We're here to see Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," Peter said to the receptionist as Neal snagged one of the brochures.

"You think they would have checked my anklet first," Neal replied, flipping through the paper in his hands.

"That was my first instinct but maybe their consultants don't wear anklets,' Peter smiled at Neal while the receptionist checked something.

"Oh Peter they have an exhibit on-" Neal started as he held up the brochure .

"On something you'd like to steal and fence, not now Neal," Peter said. Neal glared at him and slapped him with the pamphlet.

"They have the Hope diamond!" Neal pushed.

"And they are going to keep it," Peter said sternly to him.

"Can we at least take a tour after we are done with the case, please? You know, defeating death is no easy feat!" Neal asked. Peter just laughed at him. Peter laughed harder when Neal tried to give him a puppy dog face.

"Peter!" Neal said in frustration.

"Maybe, but after we get to the bottom of this, Quiet now," Peter told him and turned to the receptionist. Neal smiled and continued to look through the brochure.

"Follow the hallway all the way down and turn right, you will come across a set of security guards. Tell them who you are and they will escort you the rest of the way," The woman at the desk said.

"Thank you," Peter said and they followed the directions.

Angela gathered her official report on the sketch and left her office. She walked across the lab, intending to go see Cam. She heard the doors open and paused. She looked up and saw Elliot the security guard escorting in two gentlemen. Angela got a good look at both of them and her mouth gaped at the younger of the two men.

"Mrs. Hodgins these two are here to see Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth," Elliot told her. Angela continued to gape as Neal gave her his usual smile.

"Hi," Neal said. Angela shook her head.

"Uh…awkward!" Angela said. Neal and Peter looked at each other. Elliot smiled back at them.

"Good Luck Gentlemen," he said and left them. Neal and Peter turned to watch him leave in confusion.

"Awkward!" Angela said again. Neal turned to her and laughed.

"You said that already Mrs. Hodgins. Name's Neal Caffery and this is A-" Neal said but Angela grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the forensics platform while repeating that same word. Peter followed behind them giving Angela a strange look.

"Ey! Don't steal my Con! " Peter said after them.

Bones looked down at the table intently.

"Hodgins says the amount of dust and particulates say that the body has been in that basement f-" Bones started to say to Wendel before she heard Angela.

"Angela, what's awkward this time?" Bones asked, standing up.

"Him" Angela said, pushing Neal next to the table and the sketch. Bones looked from Neal to the sketch and then down to the skull.

Bones walked around the table and looked at Neal very closely. Neal looked around for anything to take the attention off of him.

"Great lines. Who did the drawing?" Neal asked, the sketch being the first thing he naturally noticed.

"Thank you, that would be me. You can call me Angela by the way. " Angela smiled. Bones then picked up the skull. She held it up next to Neal's head.

"Neal and is that real?" Neal asked, trying to take a step away.

"Of course it is," Bones said plainly.

"Uh-" Neal was rapidly becoming more uncomfortable. Bones then grabbed his jaw and turned his head.

"Sweetie, don't!" Angela tried to get her to stop but it was too late, Neal and the skull were now 'face to face'.

"PETER!" Neal called out in a panic.

"Ok, that's enough, FBI! Let him go!" Peter said showing his badge before reaching in, grabbing Neal's arm, and pulling him away. Neal ducked behind his partner and carefully watched Bones.

"FBI? Where's Booth?" Bones asked.

"Close I hope, we were supposed to meet him here," Peter replied.

"He went to the new coffee exhibit," Angela answered.

"There's a coffee exhibit?" Peter asked and Angela nodded.

"Coffee from around the world brewed and served in the Jeffersonian for the next three months. Then it goes to the next stop on the tour," Angela said.

"Told you we should have taken a tour!" Neal said, still hiding behind Peter.

"Shush," Peter said, over his shoulder.

"Do you have a twin Mr. Caffery?" Bones asked, still looking back and forth from skull to very nervous conman.

"Oh the thought of there being two of you…" Peter trailed off before Neal could answer.

"Not that I know of," Neal answered. They were gratefully distracted by someone speaking.

"The diamonds are all real and…" Hodgins trailed off as he walked onto the platform.

"Our Dead Guy's not dead?" Hodgins asked as he set the tray of diamonds on the examination table next to him. Neal looked intently at them, committing them to memory.

"Hodgins, how long did you say he was down there?" Bones asked.

"Original guess was ten years but the more I find, the more I want to say closer to 20 years," Hodgins answered.

"Twenty years dead and you send us an email saying someone who hadn't even hit puberty twenty years ago is him? I thought the Jeffersonian was the best at this," Peter said.

"There was a rush on the identification," Booth said swiping his badge before coming up onto the platform. Peter and Neal turned to look at him.

"You see Booth, why you should never rush us!" Bones protested.

"Not now Bones," Booth said and turned to Peter and Neal.

"FBI special agent Seeley Booth, Agent Burke and a not so dead Neal Caffery," Booth said. He shook hands with both gentlemen.

"Pleasure," Neal said before giving Bones and her skull another glare.

"That smells fantastic," Peter said, looking down at the cup.

"Well, how about we talk about this little mishap while we go get you a cup," Booth said.

"Lead the way," Peter said.

"Ang, obviously we need another rendering of him done. Use the computer, clay, paper mache, bubble gum I don't care just make sure you take your time so it can't be argued we rushed through the rest of this case," Booth said. Angela nodded.

"On it," Angela said.

"Is the coffee in the building?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it is," Booth answered after taking a sip.

"Alright, Caffery you can stay here with Mrs….?" Peter trailed off.

"Hodgins," Neal, Angela, and Hodgins all said in unison.

"Stay with Mrs. Hodgins until I get back," Peter said.

"Peter you can't leave me here, what if bone lady comes at me with that skull again?" Neal asked. Booth laughed and looked back at Bones.

"Bones, did you attack him with a skull?" Booth asked.

"I didn't attack him!' Bones protested.

"Sweetie it was a little attack-like, you scared the poor man," Angela told her.

"I didn't mean to, I was only looking at the facial similarities. I apologize," Bones rambled.

"There you see, she apologized," Peter said. Neal just looked at him.

"Come on blue eyes, I'll protect you," Angela smiled, reaching her hand back out to Neal who reluctantly took it. Angela took him from the platform and to her office.

"Uh Ang?" Hodgins asked after her, but got ignored.

"Do not leave this lab Neal! This is an opportunity to gain a lot of trust!" Peter called after him.

"Don't leave, Trust, got it!" Neal called back to him.

"Trust what?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh, he's got two years left on his tracking anklet," Burke said.

"Anklet? He's a criminal? I thought he was a consultant," Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, he's serving out his sentence as a member of my team catching other criminals and consulting," Peter answered.

"And he's with my wife?" Hodgins asked.

"He doesn't bite," Peter said and went to follow Booth when Bones interrupted.

"Why don't we do that Booth?" Bones asked.

"No offense Dr. Brennan, but I think about Neal stealing my wallet when I'm not looking, not slitting my throat. You catch murderers, I catch thieves." Peter said. Bones looked at him for a moment.

"I see, but what about Zac?" She asked, looking at Booth. Booth sighed and looked to Peter.

"When this case is over, I'll look into it, ok Bones?" Booth asked.

"Ok," Bones answered and Booth led Burke from the lab.

"Oh my God!" Hodgins blurted once their guests were out of ear shot.

"I know right?" Wendel asked. Bones looked between the men.

"Are you two talking in code?" Bones asked.

"Did you look at that guy? Does he really look like that?" Hodgins asked obviously threatened by the fact that such a man was spending time with his wife.

"I assume you are talking about Mr. Cafferys good looks? I found the symmetry of his facial structure aesthetically pleasing though perplexing as to why he and our John Doe share such similar bone structure- perhaps they are father and son," Bones said, staring at the skull.

"You said something about the diamonds?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, they are real. Top of the line in quality, this big one here easily worth 150 million. I think our John Doe was a jewel thief," Hodgins said. Bones turned the skull over and looked at the roof of the mouth and at the teeth. There were scratches all over it, chips taken out of the teeth. Bones looked over to the diamonds and walked over to the plate. She picked up the biggest one and set it inside one of the deep scratches.

"I don't know if he stole them but he was definitely killed with them," Bones said.

"Killed with them?" Wendel asked.

"Someone shoved these diamonds down his throat which explains the striations on the vertebrae" Bones answered, her eyes having yet to leave the bone before her.

"Who would use 200 million dollars worth of diamonds to kill someone?" Hodgins asked. Bones shrugged as she placed the diamond back on the plate.

* * *

><p>Peter brought his coffee to the table and looked down. He happened to noticed Booths socks as he took his seat.<p>

"Those aren't standard issue. Neither is the tie or the belt buckle," He said with a smile. Booth grinned and lifted his pant leg to show off his striped socks.

"Bones got me started on them," Booth said.

"My wife got me started on them too," Peter said, revealing his own weird socks.

"Hey, look at that," Booth smiled.

"Bones isn't my wife though, not sure I want to ask," Booth said.

"Afraid the bureau won't let you stay partners?" Peter asked.

"Don't care about that, not sure she'd say yes," Booth replied.

"I take it, it's complicated," Peter said. Booth nodded and rolled his eyes before taking a drink.

"In the most intricate sense of the word," Booth said. Peter smiled.

"So what happened that led you to believing my partner was dead? " Peter asked.

"I am sorry, I can't imagine getting news like that," Booth said. Peter nodded, turning his cup on the table.

"I'll admit at first it shook me up. I was sat down and Hughes, my boss, told me Neal was dead and I literally turn around and him and his stupid hat and million dollar smile walk in the door," Peter replied, staring at his coffee.

"Didn't think I would think of a world renowned con man as my best friend, half the time I still can't trust him as far as I can throw him." Peter said.

"You want to head back and check on him?" Booth asked. Peter shook his head.

"Nah, he won't leave Mrs. Hodgins' side as long as the bone lady is there," Peter smiled. Booth laughed.

"I gotta ask, Is he really as good as his file says he is?" Booth asked.

"As good as your doctor is with bones," Peter said.

"Really?" Booth asked again.

"One night out of morbid curiosity, I laid my badge on the table and told him that he could have full immunity for whatever he told me from that one night, Yes he is that good. Promise him immunity and he will tell you some stories," Peter answered.

"I bet. Well...the John Doe was found in the basement of a building the Historical Society just bought and is renovating. Restoration workers found the bones and pushed for an ID. Angela made the sketch and I ran it before all the facts were in and emailed you. By time we started realizing it couldn't be him your Boss was already jumping down my Bosses throat for miss identifying him," Booth said.

"Hughes? Really?" Peter asked.

"Yep, now the Jeffersonian has to wipe the egg off its face by nailing this case, whoever that John Doe is," Booth said. Peter nodded.

"Does Neal really look like the body? Could Angela have gotten the sketch wrong?" Peter asked. Booth shook his head.

"She's never gotten one wrong and Bones approves every rendering before they run it. I'm more than sure the computer is going to come up with the same picture," Booth said. Peter looked down at his coffee again.

"Moments like this, if it is Neal's father, remind me how little I actually know about Neal's past from before I met him," Peter replied.

"Bones will get to the bottom of this," Booth said.

"Is there anything we can do? Check out the crime scene? If it is a crime," Peter asked, finally picking the cup up and drinking. Booth nodded.

"Well…hang on," Booth said and pulled out his phone. He dialed and put it on speaker.

"You know I have never been interrupted this many times when examining remains," Bones' voice said over the speaker.

"This won't take long promise! Have you figured out who John Doe is?" Booth asked.

"You've been gone ten minutes Booth! I'm working on getting a bone marrow sample to Cam so she could run DNA," Bones answered. Booth nodded.

"How did he die?" Booth asked.

"I found striations on the roof of his mouth, on a few teeth, and on the C2, C3, and C4 vertebrae, along with heavy blood staining," Bones said. The Agents looked to each other in confusion.

"And what does that mean?" Booth asked.

"It looks like someone very forcibly shoved the diamonds down his throat. Angela can check angles and say which stone did what damage but I felt it was appropriate to wait until the jumpy Con-man wasn't around. Especially if he's anything like my father," Bones said.

"Ha!" Booth laughed.

"Smart," Peter said in the background.

"I thought so," Bones said.

"Ok so you are officially saying murder?" Booth asked.

"Those diamonds sliced his throat apart; he drowned in his own blood, Booth!" Bones snapped at him.

"You have to say it!" Booth said.

"Fine, Murder!" Bones gave in.

"Yes! Thank you Bones, Agent Burke and I are going to the crime scene!" Booth said.

"Wait what about the jumpy con-man?" Bones asked. Peter leaned forward.

"We'll be picking him up on the way," Peter said.

"Ok," Bones said and hung up.

"And just like that we have a case! Though I will never look at diamonds the same way again," Booth said.

"No," Peter nodded as they both rubbed their necks and got to their feet.

* * *

><p>"Angela, you do great work," Neal said looking intently at a painting against the wall. Angela was running things through the computer while Neal explored the room. Neal took another step and his foot bumped into something. He looked down and found a play pen with a baby inside.<p>

" Especially this one, exquisite," Neal smiled picking up the baby.

"What do you call this piece?" Neal asked. Angela looked up and laughed.

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. My greatest masterpiece to date," Angela answered.

"Staccato?" Neal asked.

"Uh yes, that would be my father's influence. He believes the universe reveals a person's true name through music and one night when he was playing his guitar and he heard the name Staccato Mamba. He insisted that be the babies whole name, but he's lucky he got a middle name," Angela explained.

"Huh! I'd be interested to know my name," Neal said.

"Why? You need another alias?" Peter asked as he and Booth walked in.

"You can never have too many aliases," Neal said.

"Right, put the kid down and let's go. We are going to check out the crime scene," Peter told him. Neal passed Michael off to Angela and followed Peter.

"Thanks Angela," Neal said as he went out the door.

"Yeah see you Neal," Angela said as Neal shut the door behind him. Angela looked down to Michael.

"Hey kid, if you're even half as cute as that one you will never have problems with girls…or boys, whatever you prefer," Angela said as she walked Michael back to his pin.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~Crime Scene~*~*~*~*~

"Forensics will be here soon, now that it's actually a crime scene," Booth said as they walked up the steps of the house.

"The historical society didn't compromise the scene?" Neal asked, walking between the agents.

"We'll find out," Booth said and turned around and stopped Neal.

"Ok, I don't know you, I have never worked with you, but I want to be straight with you. I treat people as they come, don't con me, don't try to pull anything on me and I will treat you with the same respect I would any man. You start acting like a criminal, I start treating you like a criminal. You got me?" Booth said. Neal thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I like that," Neal said, looking over to Peter.

"Seeley Booth, FBI," Booth said, holding out his hand. Neal smiled.

"Neal Caffery, FBI Consultant," Neal said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, now Crime Scene etiquette. Touch nothing, if you feel the need to touch it anyway, pick it up with a pen or something so your prints do not come in contact with it and then put it back just as you found it. You think Bones and her pet skull was scary, you should see Caroline after you've compromised a crime scene!" Booth said and turned back towards the door and led them inside.

"Got it," Neal replied and glanced back to Peter.

In the basement, Neal stayed on the bottom step as Peter and Booth looked around. It was a tiny basement, brick walls, dark corners, and a very old coal heater. There was also an uneven crawl space that had access to the rest of the house. It was creepy.

"Peter I feel like I'm in a horror film! Makes perfect sense they found a dead body in here!" Neal replied, continuously looking around him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Booth asked, holding open a file. Neal shuddered.

"This has not been a good trip for him," Peter said.

"I don't do bodies or haunted basements!" Neal retorted.

"It's not haunted you baby, What have you got?" Peter asked, looking down at the file.

"Original pictures of the scene where the body was found," Booth said taking one out and handing the folder to Peter.

"He was lying in this corner, Neal come be the body," Booth said with a smirk.

"You're crazy! Who do I have to Con to get out of this place!" Neal asked. Peter laughed.

"Just messing with yah, kid," Booth smiled and walked over to the corner. He squatted down and looked around the basement.

"Are they going to be able to get forensic evidence twenty years later?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah, We prosecuted the Grave Digger with a single dust mite from between a victims teeth," Booth said.

"Nice," Neal replied from his stoop.

"I want to figure out how he got down here, if he was killed here, and why with diamonds?" Booth asked.

"What do you mean with diamonds?" Neal asked. Booth nodded.

"That's what Bones said, someone shoved the stones down his throat and they sliced him to pieces," Booth said. Neal looked to Peter.

"What are you thinking Neal?" Peter asked.

"Mr. Hodgi-" Neal started.

"You can just call him Hodgins," Booth said. Neal shrugged.

"Hodgins, said those rocks were real. Putting the largest one at about 275 carats, the others ranging between 5 and 75 carats. That's a huge collection! 200 million easy, " Neal said.

"Of course you got a good look at the diamonds," Peter said. Neal shrugged.

"It's what I do, Mozzie could give you exact value," Neal said. Peter held his arm out to him and nodded.

"This is true, but who would throw away that kind of money?" Peter asked.

"Someone with access to a lot more," Neal said.

"What makes 200 million look like chump change?" Booth asked.

"Maybe it's why he got killed, he knew about something bigger?" Neal offered.

"Still, why wouldn't you come back for these diamonds? It'd be easy, the guy's already dead just cut open his throat and at least get the big ones," Booth replied as he paced.

"I couldn't cut open and thumb around a dead body for them especially if I had something bigger," Neal said.

"Depends on what wins with millions on the line, greed or a squeamish stomach. Makes me wonder if he only died here," Booth said and looked around again.

"What, like they left him for dead and he somehow got down here?" Peter asked. Booth nodded.

"Yeah, they couldn't get the diamonds because they couldn't find the body," Booth answered.

"Maybe," Neal said, still having yet to leave the bottom step.

"Were there any prints found on the diamonds?" Peter asked.

"I'll call Hodgins," Booth said and pulled out his phone.

Neal looked over his shoulder and down at the wooden stair case. They were too dark of a stain to see if there had ever been blood spilt on it.

"Hodgins," Hodgins' voice greeted over the speaker.

"Hey, did you find any prints on the diamonds?" Booth asked.

"Sorry Booth, no finger prints, whoever was holding them wore leather gloves. I have the glove print on the computer so if you find the glove I can match it but finding the same leather glove twenty years later? Good luck," Hodgins said.

"Right, thanks Hodgins," Booth said and hung up.

"I'm surprised I've never heard of this collection, Black market or otherwise." Neal said. Peter looked at him.

"See if anyone is still looking for the jewels. They could be hoping someone found the body and tried to fence them, could lead us to the killer," Peter said.

"Or lead us to a mark. If they are reported as missing, that would give us the original owners and we could work backwards by looking at who tried to steal from them," Neal said.

"We can check all the official channels," Peter said. Neal reached down and grabbed his phone.

"And I can get Mozzie to check the black market," Neal said.

"Agent Booth?" Someone called from down stairs.

"Yeah?" Booth asked.

"Forensics," A man said from the top of the stairs.

"Great, c'mon down. I need samples, photos of everything. You know how the Jeffersonian is about these sort of things," Booth said.

"All too well," He answered.

"Alright we're coming up," Booth said.

"Thank you," Neal said and practically ran up the steps making the Forensics team jump aside.

"Neal!" Peter called as he kept up with his partner.

* * *

><p>Neal sat in Hodgins' office, latex gloves on and a very large diamond in his hands. He had his phone on the table, speaker on. A security guard was watching him while Peter replenished his coffee.<p>

"C'mon, Mozzie answer the phone!" Neal said.

"Who are you and why do you have Neals phone?" Mozzie shouted over the speaker.

"I'm Neal and it's my phone!" Neal snapped at him.

"Neal! The Feds reported you as dead!" Mozzie said. Neal hung his head.

"You're in my apartment aren't you?" Neal asked.

"…No…" Mozzie said.

"Go tell June I'm alive right now!" Neal said.

"Neal I have more taste than asking for your apartment the day you die," Mozzie said.

"Ahh, you haven't seen her yet today, good thing I had breakfast with her this morning," Neal said.

"So where are you?" Mozzie asked.

"D.C. helping with an investigation, which is why I called you," Neal told him.

"Working for the suits again, I should be getting paid," Mozzie said. Neal looked up at Hodgins as he came back in.

"You would actually accept a paycheck from the bureau?" Neal said shocked.

"And have them follow the money through all my bank accounts are you kidding me! I was being satirical," Mozzie said and Neal laughed to himself. Hodgins raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's a bit of a conspiracy nut, convinced the system is out to get him," Neal told him.

"Because it is! Now what did you want?" Mozzie asked.

"I need to know if anyone has been missing a diamond collection. I remember how upset you got last time I used someone else," Neal answered.

"You sending me a picture?" Mozzie asked.

"I emailed it to you already, this collection should have been missing at least twenty years," Neal said.

"Did the suits not find anything?" Mozzie asked.

"Peter and Booth are working the official angles," Neal said, setting the diamond down.

"Booth? Another slave of the bureaucracy, I take it?" Mozzie asked.

"He's an FBI agent yes, he's not that bad. He reminds me a younger version of Peter but more uh…bouncer less accountant?" Neal questioned his description.

"He was in the military. A sniper in the Army Rangers," Hodgins said from across the room. He was still sifting through particulates.

"Who was that?" Mozzie asked.

"Dr. Hodgins, he works here at the Jeffersonian," Neal answered.

"The Jeffersonian? FBI? Neal are you investigating a murder? I thought Peter was a white collar suit," Mozzie said.

"He is, the reason the FBI reported me dead is because they thought I was. They found a body that apparently looks like me. We are helping them get to the bottom of it," Neal explained.

"Ok, so while Suit and Full Metal Suit are checking the proper channels, I'll be checking the blacker stations. If the government wasn't so-" Mozzie started.

"Moz, please. I don't care just find out about the diamonds and full metal jacket was about marines not the rangers," Neal said.

"Oh, they are all dogs of the military, faceless pawns of the govern-" Moz replied.

"MOZ!" Neal shouted.

"I'd be interested to hear some of his theories," Hodgins said. Neal reached forward and covered the speaker as Mozzie started to ramble.

"No, no! You want to dive into that snake pit, you take the speaker off and talk to him directly!" Neal said.

"Alright, just keep the flashy smiles to my wife at a minimum," Hodgins said.

"Done," Neal said and Hodgins picked up the phone and got into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Peter and Booth came back into the lab, fresh coffee in hand and Cam flagged them down.<p>

"Seeley!" Cam waved from her office.

"Camille, this is Agent Burke, Agent Burke this is Dr. Sayoran, We all call her Cam. " Booth introduced them.

"Dr. Sayoran" Peter said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Burke. I am so sorry about the mis-identification of your partner," Cam apologizes.

"Mistakes happen," Peter said. Booth looked to Cam.

"You wanted my attention," Booth said. Cam looked over to him.

"Right, uh…I have the DNA sample from Dr. Brennan. She is starting to convince herself that its Mr. Caffery's father. I went to pull a sample of Mr. Cafferys DNA so I could have it ready for comparison and he doesn't have a sample on file," Cam said. Peter shrugged.

"Doesn't surprise me, we don't rely on DNA the way you do. He never left any, we never needed any," Peter said.

"True, but when he went to jail they should have taken a sample and put it in the criminal database, especially since he was in a supermax," Cam explained.

"Wait, I thought they only gave the sample if they left on parole," Peter said.

"No, now they give it when they arrive, right when they get their finger prints taken," Cam said.

"When did that start because Neal went to prison six years ago and was released into my custody two years ago. That's custody release not parole," Peter explained.

"It went into effect last year," Cam said to Booth. Booth nodded.

"Ok, so you need a DNA sample from Neal," Peter said pulling out his phone.

"Well we don't _need _it, it would just rule out his father especially if John Does DNA doesn't get any hits," Cam said.

"It's ok, he'll give a sample and he'll like it," Peter said, dialing Neal's phone. He got a busy signal. Peter made a frustrated noise and dialed again.

"Alright damnit where are you?" Peter asked himself and pulled up the app Jones installed on his phone.

"He's over here," Peter said and followed the map.

"That's handy," Booth said and walked with him.

They walked into the office and Neal was looking at a different diamond.

"Hey! Why can't I get a hold of you?" Peter asked, walking in.

"It's not my fault! He and Mozzie started talking about the Illuminati, twenty minutes ago!" Neal said.

"Hodgins!" Booth yelled at the doctor.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"Give me the phone," Peter said. Hodgins unwillingly handed it over and Peter put it to his ear.

"Mo-MOZ! This is Neal's phone, I gave it to him so I could always contact him. I can't do that when you're on it talking conspiracies all day long with someone who's not even Neal. Get off the phone!" Peter said. He listened to Moz's response before hanging his head.

"Hurry up-He wants your number," Peter said. Hodgins grinned and took the phone back to quickly exchange digits. Hodgins returned the phone to Neal and went around his desk.

"You need to give a DNA sample," Peter told Neal.

"Ok…" Neal trailed off, not sure what he thought of that.

"It only takes a second," Booth said and Neal nodded as he got to his feet. He returned the diamonds to the evidence jar and signed them back over to Hodgins.

"Hodgins, have you found anything?" Booth asked. Hodgins shook his head.

"Nothing that I don't see on every other twenty year old dead body. I'll let you know if I do" Hodgins said.

"Thanks, Neal, this way," Booth said. Peter went to follow behind Neal when something on one of the shelves by the door caught his eye. It was a humungous beetle in a glass case.

"That's the biggest bug I have ever seen," Peter asked. Hodgins looked up.

"That's a Goliathus cacicus. Wanna touch it?" Hodgins asked. Peter immediately shook his head.

"No….thank you," Peter said and quickly left the room but Hodgins laughed at what he heard as Peter got out the door.

"Gonna have nightmares over that one!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, Neal. All I need you to do is open your mouth. I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek," Cam told him, holding up the swab.<p>

"Ok but why are we doing this?" Neal asked.

"To get your DNA in the system and to see if you are related to the John Doe," Peter told him.

"Wait, you think I might be related to him?" Neal asked.

"Open!" Cam insisted. Neal opened his mouth and listened as Cam swabbed.

"Bones keeps saying the only way your facial structure can be so similar is if you're identical twins, which is impossible seeing as Bones says he was 29 and dead when you were ten, or he's your father," Booth explained.

"My Father?" Neal asked when Cam was done.

"Yeah, which confuses the hell out of me because you said your dad was a cop. A cop doesn't die or go missing without there being a big enough fuss for me to know about," Peter said.

"Well my Dad wasn't actually a cop," Neal said. Peter looked at Neal for several moments before looking down at Cams desk that was next to him. He reached down and to the files on Cams desk and grabbed a nice thick one. He then whacked him in the back of the head with it.

"What happened to you never lying to me!" Peter questioned and put the papers back down.

"I assumed you would have looked into it by now!" Neal argued. Peter gaped at him.

"I was respecting your feelings! It took you forever to tell me about him in the first place!" Peter said. Neal smiled at him.

"Awe Peter, that's sweet!" Neal said and reached out and hugged Peter.

"Get off of me and tell me the truth!" Peter shouted.

"Ok, I'm sorry. My mom was the cop and she died when I was two. My father disappeared when I was ten and then I was raised by my grandfather. My father and grandfather taught me everything I know. How to lift wallets, how to run cons, how to spot cons, how to talk my way in and out of any situation," Neal told him.

"Did you even go to high school?" Peter asked.

"Yeah,…I made it to sophomore year. When DCFS threatened to take me away from my grandfather we disappeared. Then I started going out on my own, got my own places, then found my way to New York and you were there for the rest," Neal said.

"How did your mom and dad get together? A cop and a conman," Booth asked.

"Dad didn't know she was a cop until it was too late and he was in love. Mom didn't know the truth about Dad until…" Neal trailed off. Peter sat in front of Neal.

"Until what?" Peter asked.

"My mother made detective and was closing in on my dads cons. My dad had a partner and his partner found out my mom was a detective and that she was closing in and he…" Neal paused for a minute.

"If you don't want to talk about this, give me her name and badge number and I'll find out for myself," Peter said. Neal took a deep breath before continuing.

"He set her up and tried to frame my Dad before he disappeared, She died in the cross fire. My Dad spent years trying to find him and I don't know if he ever did. I was raised not to tell anyone about it. Which is why I told you my dad was a dirty cop, I thought you would look him up and figure it all out," Neal said.

"Ah, so you could keep your word to your dad by not actually telling Agent Burke, if he figures it out himself it's not your fault," Booth said. Neal nodded. Peter put his hands on his hips and looked to Neal.

"You think he found him? When he disappeared? You were ten, which puts it right around twenty years ago," Peter asked.

"Anything's possible," Neal said.

"Great, well we can't do anything until we get DNA results, make sure it is your dad, and find out about the diamonds," Booth said.

"I've already got Mozzie looking, if he ever stops talking to Hodgins, he should get back with us soon" Neal said.

"Ok, nothing else we can do today so let's find a hotel," Peter said and Neal got up.

* * *

><p>Peter looked over at Neal as he drove. The GPS was quietly giving him directions to their hotel.<p>

"You ok?" Peter asked. Neal looked up at him and nodded.

"You weren't saying everything in the lab," Peter said and Neal looked at him again.

"Neal, I know you," Peter said. He saw a space and he pulled the vehicle over. Neal sighed as Peter parked and turned towards him.

"I always thought my dad took off after some big con and just left me behind. By time I was 16 I was so mad I got into a huge fight with my grandfather and took off. Now, it might not be true. He could have been murdered and I haven't spoken to my grandfather since," Neal said.

"What else were you supposed to think? He just vanished, Neal that's not your fault and I'm sure your grandfather doesn't blame you either. Though he's probably wondering if _you're_ alive," Peter said. Neal didn't say anything he just glared at the dash board.

"Do you want me to find him?" Peter asked. Neal looked over to him.

"Maybe after this case, I'll look for him myself," Neal said. Peter nodded.

"You said your dads partner tried to frame him for killing your mother?" Peter asked. Neal nodded.

"That's what Dad and Gramps told me. The only reason he wasn't framed is because he got picked up by the feds for something they had no evidence on, which gave him a bullet proof alibi," Neal said. Peter thought for a minute.

"Mozzie used your paintings to trick us into thinking the Nazi treasure had been burned," Peter said.

"Which blew up in our faces as I recall," Neal said.

"Only because that one piece of painting, but you didn't steal it, you didn't move it, you didn't fence it, I don't have any proof you ever actually touched it, every time he did anything with it you were with me. He even said he waited until you were with me," Peter said.

"You think my Dads partner didn't want to frame my Dad he wanted to protect him," Neal said. Peter shrugged.

"Maybe, but was your dads partner the kind of man to kill his wife?" Peter asked. Neal shrugged.

"I never actually met him but my Dad was convinced," Neal answered. Peter sighed and turned forward.

"Thanks again Peter, about the Nazi treasure. I feel the need to call Elizabeth and apologize again for the millionth time, I still get nightmares about that moment," Neal said.

"Damnit Neal," Peter said and pulled out his phone.

"Kellers dead," Neal said.

"I know, but it still gives me the whilly's-Hey El, just wanted to hear your voice." Peter said when his wife answered. He laughed and hung his head.

"Yes, we were," Peter said. Neal could hear El but couldn't make out what she said. Peter put his hand over the phone and leaned to Neal.

"She says stop thinking about it and that you more than redeemed yourself, so stop apologizing already," Peter repeated the message from his wife.

"I love you Elizabeth!" Neal said loudly so El could hear.

"Back off Blue eyes!" Peter said and Neal laughed.

"We are at a stopping point and headed to our hotel, Agent Booth was pretty nice. I like him," Peter told Elizabeth as he pulled the vehicle back onto the road.

"Very respectful," Neal said. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I like the way he treated you," Peter said.

"Yeah that was cool," Neal said, glad to be back to their normal friendly bickerish way of speaking.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, G'night Hun," Peter bid his wife farewell and Neal squeezed in his good byes right before Peter hung up.

"G'Night Eleizabeth!"

"You know we don't have to stay at the Holiday Inn, I can get us into the Hilton," Neal said. Peter just looked at him.

"What you doubt me?" Neal asked.

"Oh I have no doubt you could get us in, I just doubt my badge would still exist when we checked out. We are staying at the Holiday Inn," Peter said. Neal crossed his arms behind his head.

"Suit yourself,"

* * *

><p>Bones sat down at the table across from Booth. Booth took Bones out to eat at the Founding Fathers.<p>

"That Agent Burke reminds me of you," Bones said. The waitress brought them over drinks, she knew their usual's.

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Well, an older version of you," Bones corrected herself.

"Why do you say that?" Booth asked and took a drink.

"Well, for starters the socks, he wears cowboy socks," Bones smiled. Booth grinned and laughed.

"Ha! You noticed the socks," Booth said.

"It's the first thing I check for now, his suit wasn't black either," Bones said, Booth nodded.

"That's because he is assigned to the New York Office, Since I actually work out of the Hoover building I have to keep up stricter appearances," Booth explained.

"I see," Bones said as the waitress double checked their orders. Once she left Bones restarted the conversation.

"He feels like you," Bones said.

"Agent Burke?" Booth asked. Bones nodded.

"Yes,"

"Wait! What- what do you mean he feels like me? Feels? Isn't that a little out of your scientific jurisdiction?" Booth asked. Bones took a moment to think about it.

"His presence causes much of the same chemical reactions associated with trust and feelings of honor that you do, though I do not find his symmetry as pleasing as I do yours," Bones explained.

"Ahh, there it is, that sounds like something you would say," Booth replied.

"I attribute my shifts in character to a chemical imbalance due to being pregnant," Bones said. Booth nodded with a smile.

"Riiight, so he seems like an honest man and a good agent," Booth said. Bones just looked at him.

"That's what I just said!" Bones whined.

"I like him too," Booth said and took another drink from his glass trying not to laugh at Bones' frustration.

"Other than the fact he was killed by what is probably the world's most expensive murder weapon, did you find anything interesting in the bones?" Booth asked. Bones shook her head.

"A few childhood injuries, remodeling on his ankles as if he'd had to jump from great heights on a number of occasions, and occupational markers on his hands, he worked with them a lot," Bones recalled. Booth nodded.

"That would make sense, Caffery said his dad was a conman. He would be quick with his hands, the ankle problems could be him jumping fences to run from police," Booth rambled.

"We don't have DNA yet, you can't make those assumptions," Bones said.

"I know, I know. It's just the kid looks just like the facial reconstruction and I hope it's his Dad," Booth said.

"Why is that?" Bones asked.

"W-Oh hell, it keeps coming back to this, doesn't it?" Booth asked. Bones was confused.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Caffery said his dad disappeared when he was ten," Booth said. Bones went quiet before getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

"Woh! What are you doing?" Booth asked, getting up to stop her.

"We have to find out who that John Doe is," Bones said. Booth grabbed her bag and then grabbed her arms.

"DNA won't be ready until tomorrow and there's nothing you can do until then," Booth tried to talk her down.

"The childhood injuries we can run them against hospital records-" Bones said.

"Again, something that can be done tomorrow. Caffery has already left for the night, getting some sleep is good for him and you. Not to mention you can't go full force like normal right now. You have to think about the baby, relax, have dinner with me, I'll take you home, and we can hit it hard in the morning," Booth said. Bones thought for a minute and sat back down.

"Alright," Bones agreed and set back down.

"Alright, thank you, I'm starving!' Booth said and sat down to eagerly await his food.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Peter came in the hotel room with the food and beverages in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him and set the items on the table by the window.

"Good Morning Neal," Peter said and pulled a chair out. Neal groaned as he sat up. His usually pristine hair was now flown away in several different directions. His eyes were half shut as he held his hand out for a cup of coffee.

Peter handed him the cup and got his phone out. He turned on the camera and got a great picture of his half asleep, half naked partner.

"Oh thank you, Who are you sending that to?" Neal asked.

"Elizabeth," Peter smiled as he sent the picture to his wife. Neal got off of his bed and took his coffee and his bag with him as he headed for the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and Neal stopped short of the bathroom to look through the peep hole.

"It's Agent Booth," Neal said and opened the door and continued into the bathroom.

"Mornin'" Booth said from the door way.

"Hey! come on in," Peter said and Booth walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Where's Caffery?" Booth asked.

"Bathroom, he just woke up," Peter said as Booth walked over and sat across from him.

"Not a morning person?" Booth asked. Peter shook his head.

"Nope, " Peter answered as he got the cinnamon rolls out and handed one to Booth.

"Ooh, thank you," Booth said and took the pastry.

"Bones has already been in the lab an hour," Booth said. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Is she always that determined?" Peter asked.

"Yes and no, I told her about Cafferys dad disappearing. Both of her parents disappeared when she was 15. Turns out her parents were conmen themselves and an old enemy came sniffing too close so they left in hope of leading their enemies away and keeping their children safe," Booth explained. Peter nodded.

"So this is hitting a little close to home," Peter said.

"Yes, She's since been in contact with her Dad after we discovered her mother's remains in Limbo.," Booth said. Neal came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"So what's her dads name?" Neal asked, having heard everything through the door he left cracked.

"Max Keenan," Booth answered.

"Max Keenan…oh yeah Bank heists. He went after safety deposit boxes," Neal said and Peter gave him a strange look.

"What? My generation learned from his generation," Neal replied.

"Shouldn't be surprised, You ready?" Peter asked. Neal put his hat on then reached down and grabbed a cinnamon roll.

"Yep," Neal said.

"Nice hat, classic rat pack" Booth said. Neal grinned.

"Thank you, See Peter!" Neal said as he followed Peter out the door.

"You still look like a cartoon," Peter said walking into the hallway.

"He hates my hats," Neal said back to Booth. Booth smiled.

"I'm more into the prohibition era style of clothes," Booth said.

"Ahh, they wore a lot of fedoras then too," Neal said and from that moment on Peter had to suffer a conversation on classic clothing styles.

* * *

><p>Angela stood before her screen , tablet in hand. Booth was on one side, Burke on the other, and Bones and Caffery were standing on the ends.<p>

"Uhm, honey this is kind of brutal, If this turns out to be your dad…" Angel looked to Neal.

"Oh trust me, I'll know when to stop watching," Neal said.

"Ok, so I matched the stones to the damage based on the angles of the injuries and the angles of the diamond facets. " Angela explained and hit play. The reenactment showed a man being approached by another man who punched him in the mouth.

"The fractures Wendel found prove that he was punched several times as the diamonds were put in his mouth. He swallowed the smallest ones first before…" Angela said as the largest diamond was thrust against his face, busting his front teeth.

"Oh!" Booth cringed.

"And I'm done," Neal said and turned around. Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what scenario I run he cannot get that diamond down his throat with putting his hand in the victims mouth, which also means the victims broken teeth had to of sliced him. Especially if the victim struggled," Angela said.

"I concur, the assailant would have horrible scars across the top of his hand," Bones said.

"Even with the leather gloves?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Bones answered.

"Great, look for a guy with scars on his hand," Neal said and took a deep breathe.

"Has Moz called you back yet?" Peter asked. Neal shook his head.

"Why don't you give him a call," Peter said. Neal nodded and walked out into the lab, thankful to leave the room.

"Hey Moz, I know it's early but have you got anything on the diamonds?" Neal asked when Moz answered.

"Yes actually, I put out word about the stones and got attacked just hours later," Moz said over the phone, he was walking through central park.

"Attacked? Moz are you ok?" Neal asked, he was pacing around the forensics platform.

"I'm fine, I was with Edgar playing our monthly chess game," Moz said.

"Talk about luck, What happened?" Neal asked.

"He wanted to know where I got the stones then he wanted to know why I was looking for them, how I even knew about them," Moz rambled.

"What did you tell him?" Neal asked as he stepped out of the way as an intern passed.

"I didn't tell him anything, he knocked over the chess board and I never saw him again," Moz said. Neal nodded.

"Edgar?" Neal asked.

"Edgar" Moz answered.

"Did you get a name?" Neal asked.

"Of course I did, When Edgar lifted him, I lifted his wallet," Moz said, reaching into his pocket for the stolen property.

"Vincent Manigold," Moz read from the ID in the wallet.

"Great Moz, find out everything you can on him," Neal said.

"Hey, you going to finish telling me about this case?" Moz asked.

"Uh, all we know for certain is that the diamonds were the murder weapon," Neal said.

"Huh, death by diamonds. Very chic, though there are less painful ways to die. What are you not certain about?" Moz asked.

"It might be my father," Neal told him.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I take that crack about the diamonds back that was-" Moz apologized.

"It's ok Moz, call me if you find anything," Neal said, looking up as Peter walked over to him.

"You call me if _you_ need anything," Moz said back to him.

"Will do Moz, thanks," Neal said and hung up.

"What's up?" Neal asked Peter.

"Dr. Sayoran just told me. She got the DNA results she didn't find any matches in the system but she compared it to yours and I'm sorry, it is your father," Peter told him. Neal looked to the floor.

"Agent Booth said there is a sitting lounge up there if you want some place to sit down," Peter said. Neal nodded and walked with Peter upstairs.

Neal and Peter got up on the cat walk and Neal looked to Peter.

"Moz said someone came after him after he asked around about the diamonds. Someone recognized them and got spooked. " Neal said, looking down at the lab as they walked.

"Did Moz get a name?" Peter asked.

"Vincent Manigold," Neal answered. Peter nodded.

"Never heard of him," Peter said as they got to the lounge.

"Neither have I, Mozzie is looking into it," Neal said as he sat down. Peter pulled out his phone and began texting Booth.

"Get Booth to get his agents working on it, Makes me wonder what Diana and Jones are up to," Peter said as he sent the text.

"They should be staking out that CEO right about now," Neal said with a slight smirk.

"Oh you are so happy to not be in the van aren't you?" Peter asked.

"YES! I HATE THE VAN!" Neal yelled as he laughed.

"Oh you so get van duty when we get back!" Peter said, smiling.

"C'mon, I just found out my father's not only dead but was murdered! That doesn't get me out of any van time!" Neal asked.

"Oh pulling the heart strings on this one!" Peter responded, laughing at him.

"The heart doesn't have strings," Bones said coming up behind Peter. Peter turned around.

"Even if it did, I imagine it would be quite life threatening to attempt to pull them," Bones said. Neal laughed.

"I would imagine so," Neal said.

"I was trying to get out of van duty," Neal told her, but Bones still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ok, Caffery I will give you three, van passes for you to redeem at any time you wish. So make them count!" Peter said, holding his fingers up.

"Three?" Neal asked.

"Yes, Three whole stake outs, stings, or operations where you can wait outside the van," Peter said.

"And I'm S.O.L. if it raining cats and dogs or snowing," Neal said.

"That's why I said make them count, don't hate on the van," Peter said and began to walk down the cat walk.

"Too late, where are you going!" Neal asked.

"Coffee!" Peter answered.

"Again? Peter the first step to defeating an addiction is admitting you have a problem!" Neal yelled after him.

"You want any?" Peter asked.

"Jamaican, please!" Neal answered. Bones sat across from Neal as Peter left.

"I'm Dr. Brennan, we never actually got introduced before the skull incident," Bones said. Neal shook her hand.

"Neal Caffery," Neal introduced himself.

"I'm sorry about your father," Bones said.

"I'm sorry about you mother, Booth told me and Peter about it. I've heard of your parents, their heists not only helped bank security systems but young cons like me learn from their mistakes," Neal said. Bones looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh, not exactly proud of mom and dad?" Neal asked. Bones took a deep breathe.

"They left us, they didn't say anything to us, they let us think they were dead and they weren't. I spent 15 years wondering what happened," Bones said.

"And I spent twenty years thinking I knew what happened, turns out I was wrong. How did you finally figure it out?" Neal asked.

"We found my mother remains in Limbo and eventually flushed my father out of hiding," Bones answered, a hand reaching up to wipe away a disobedient tear.

"What's limbo?" Neal asked.

"It's what we call bone storage, thousands of remains are down there waiting to be identified," Bones said.

"Good name for it," Neal replied. Bones nodded. Neal got up and sat next to her.

"My father taught me the game ever since I can remember. Booth said you were 15, when I was fifteen I stole my first painting. I did everything my dad taught me and it's in everything he taught me that I know if I were in danger, he would have hidden me, not abandoned me. It's why he gave me the name he did, Caffery was the name of one of his aliases. He did that so if he got on anyone's bad side and they started looking they wouldn't know I was his," Neal explained and Bones listened.

"My original name was Joy Keenan, They changed it when they ran the first time. I don't know why they couldn't have just changed our names again," Bones said.

"There was this case Peter and I went on. A murder case involving a corrupt CEO. Peter went in undercover as an auditor, that was what he originally went to college for before he decided to go with the FBI. He got treated to a 5 star hotel, corner office with a view, good food, great coffee," Neal said.

"So?" Bones asked.

"I kept teasing him about choosing the wrong career, at the end of the case, not only did Peter get poisoned but we caught the guy. I asked Peter one last time if he regretted not going into that field. He told me, that it would have been great but then he would never have been assigned to an art gallery heist where he met his wife, wouldn't have an exciting job, wouldn't get to work with our team, wouldn't get the chance to turn me from the dark side…he wouldn't be happy," Neal said.

"…I'm not sure I understand," Bones asked. Neal smiled and nodded.

"Think about how your life would be different if your parents had never left," Neal smiled and put a hand on her swollen stomach. Bones looked down at her stomach and, after several moments of thinking, put a hand over Neal's.

"I'm not going to stop until you find out what happened too," Bones said. Neal smiled at her.

"Thank you," Neal said.

"CAFFERY WHERE ARE YAH!" Booths voice echoed through the lab.

"He always do that?" Neal asked.

"Yes, BOOTH WE'RE UP HERE!" Bones called back as Neal got up and walked to the edge. He looked down and found Booth and Burke looking up at him.

"Hey, what was your dads name? His DNA is getting absolutely no hits and I don't want to wait for your birth certificate," Booth said up to him.

"Nicholas Lafferty," Neal said.

"Lafferty?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I was just telling Dr. Brennan my dad gave the name of one of his alias' in case anyone came looking," Neal answered.

"Giving your kid a different surname, sounds like something that Moz would do…" Peter then went quiet. He and Neal looked at each other before shaking their head.

"Nah!" They both said.

"Hey what about your grandfather?" Peter asked.

"Charles Lafferty," Neal said. Peter nodded.

"At least it's not a family tradition, almost made me wonder if you would have named your kid Halden," Peter said. Neal laughed.

"Nah, I'd go for Habersham," Neal smiled.

"Ha! Get down here, Booths already got some information on Manigold," Peter said. Neal nodded and looked for a way down.

Bones got to her feet and paused when she felt a pain. She grabbed her stomach and it got stronger.

"Oh m-BOOTH!" She cried out. Neal looked back.

"BONES!" Booth asked immediately worried.

"BOOTH! It hurts, it's too soon!" Bones cried. Booth handed the file in his hand to Peter and darted towards the stares as Neal ran back to Bones side.

"I'm comin' Bones!" Booth yelled.

"What's with the yelling?" Angela asked, coming out of her office.

"Something's wrong with Dr. Brennan," Peter answered her.

"Oh no, SWEETIE! Are you ok?" Angela asked, walking to where she could see Bones.

"I-I Don't know Ang!" Bones called back.

"You want me to call an ambulance?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" Booth said as he ran onto the catwalk. Angela got out her phone.

"Booth, that's not necessary, They are most likely Braxton Hicks contractions," Bones said, still holding her stomach as Neal rubbed her back.

"Then a doctor can tell me that, better safe than sorry." Booth said as he got to her. Neal got up and Booth took his place.

"Thanks Caffery, you can Agent Burke can go to the Bureau, ask for Dr. Sweets and he can get you access to whatever you need. I'll call after we find out what's going on." Booth said and scooped Bones up into his arms.

"Alright," Caffery said, stepping out of the way as Booth carried Bones back downstairs.

Neal got down, found Peter, relayed the message, and they left for the Hoover building.

* * *

><p>Lance looked at his patient. The man was refusing to speak to him.<p>

"Agent Mathews, these feelings of anxiety are completely normal after your first shooting. I do encourage you to speak to other agents, your family, friends, even clergy if you are so uncomfortable talking to me. You just need to know that the outbursts you've been having are causing a problem. If you can't control them, the bureau will take your badge. Talk to me, talk to someone to relieve your stress," Lance spoke, hoping the agent would open up. After several long minutes of silence Lance sighed.

"Alright, we'll sit in silence again same time tomorrow," Lance said and motioned for the door. The agent got up and quickly left the room just as someone else was approaching the door.

"Can I help you?" Lance asked as two men entered his office.

"I'm Agent Peter Burke with the white collar unit in New York, this is Neal Caffery my criminal consultant, " Peter introduced them and Lance shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you both, Please sit down," Lance said.

"Oh, we're not here for therapy, Agent Booth said you could help us access whatever we needed to help investigate the murder case," Peter said.

"Oh sure," Lance said and got to his feet.

"Where's Agent Booth?" Lance asked.

"At the hospital, Dr. Brennan started having pains," Neal said.

"Oh that can't be good, I'll show you to the conference room and give Booth a call to figure out what all he wants me to do," Lance said and led them to a small conference room.

* * *

><p>Booth paced in Bones' room.<p>

"Would you stop pacing?" Bones asked from the bed.

"Where the hell is the doctor? This a hospital shouldn't there be doctors all over the freaking place? Huh?" Booth asked.

"The E.R. doctor went to get an OBGYN, Booth give them more than two seconds to get upstairs," Bones said. Booth was about to argue when his phone rang.

"What!" Booth answered the phone with a growl.

"Agent Booth, what's going on?" Lance asked cautiously.

"Uh! Hey Sweets, nows not a good time. Bones is having contractions-" Booth started.

"Braxton Hicks or the real deal?" Lance asked.

"I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be in this mood right now, what do you want?" Booth asked.

"For you to take a few deep breathes you realize if your blood pressure gets too high, they'll admit you," Lance told him. Booth paused for a minute.

"Would they really do that?" Booth asked.

"Yes, so calm down before they do. Now an Agent Burke is here with his partner, I put them in the conference room. What do you want me to do with them?" Lance asked.

"Whatever they need, they are helping us solve the murder of the black haired ones father. I know we don't normally do that, but we thought it was him, they came down here, and now they are helping so there yah have it Sweets. If they need files or something grab a probie and tell them I said to help them with whatever they need," Booth ranted at the phone and had yet to stop pacing.

"Alri-" Lance was cut off my Bones crying out in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Booth, I think these might be real!" Bones said.

"Real? How can they be real, you've got a month and a half to go!" Booth argued.

"Babies can be born up to three months premature," Lance said.

"What? Sweets not helping!...Three months? So one and a half isn't that bad?" Booth asked.

"Survival rate at 3 months premature is 50% Booth!" Bones said. Booth stepped up to the bed and held her hand.

"So the baby has, what? 75%? Our kid can handle that, we can handle that," Booth said. Bones looked up to him.

"Booth, I'm scared," Bones told him. Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's gonna be ok Bones, Sweets I'll call you back," Booth said and hung up on Lance.

"Look, I'm calm now and I know everything is going to be ok," Booth said.

"How can you know that Booth?" Bones asked. Booth grabbed her face, wiping the hair from her face.

"I just do, ok" Booth said and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and mentally cursed the non present doctors.

* * *

><p>Peter and Neal sat the conference room table and set the case file on the table. Neal reached for it and began pulling the information out. Peter raised an eyebrow at him but let Neal do whatever he needed to do.<p>

"What did Agent Booth have on Manigold?" Neal asked.

"Muscle for hire," Peter said.

"Do we know who hired him?" Neal asked, looking at the report on Manigold.

"Not yet," Peter answered.

"Maybe Moz has something," Neal said and pulled out his phone.

"I'm gonna call El," Peter said and got up. He went out into the hallway to talk.

"What's the point of telling me to call you, when you always call me first?" Moz asked when he answered the phone. Neal smiled.

"Sorry Moz, I just want this over with," Neal said as the door opened. It was Dr. Sweets. Lance sat down as Neal continued his conversation.

"So do you have anything?" Neal asked.

"Manigold is just a hired thug, The man who hired him is Mathew Rhinehardt," Moz answered. Neal fumbled for a pen to write the name down on a scrap of paper.

"Anything on him?" Neal asked, hopeful.

"Twenty years ago he and an unnamed partner were credited for stealing the Tigers Heart," Moz said. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Tigers Heart? Moz, that rock's a myth, a bedtime story," Neal said.

"That's what I said, I figure he made it up in an attempt to not look like such a failure when he disappeared from the Con world," Moz said. Neal shrugged.

"So you have nothing on the partner?" Neal asked.

"Sorry," Moz replied.

"Could you look deeper into Rhinehardt?" Neal asked.

"Sure man-but hey!" Moz started.

"Yeah?" Neal asked.

"If the suits can't find anyone who claims those diamonds are stolen, then they were just diamonds in your fathers possession, since he's dead that should mean they belong to you now right?"

"I don't know," Neal replied.

"No one on our side has even seen the collection you showed me and you wouldn't have to look far to find a buyer," Moz added.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I could use the money that literally killed my father," Neal said.

"Eh! I see what you mean. Maybe you can loan it to the suits sad excuse of a gem collection. Safest place in the world and you can always access it for liquidation even if you need to steal it and the FBI has to pay you for losing them," Moz said. Neal laughed.

"Now that's an idea, thanks Moz talk to you later," Neal said.

"Later," Moz hung up as Peter walked back in.

"Ah, perfect timing. What did Moz find?" Peter asked, sitting across from Neal. Neal looked to Lance.

"Oh, Apparently Bones is really going into labor. Agent Booth won't leave her side. He told me to help you with whatever you needed and I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind me observing. I always like to study any partners I come across. It might help my therapeutic strategies," Lance explained.

"As long as you don't poke me with a stick I'm good," Neal said. Lance laughed and sat back in the chair.

"Fine with me, what did Moz say?" Peter asked.

"Manigold worked for a man name Mathew Rhinehardt, who twenty years ago took credit for stealing something called the Tigers Heart," Neal said.

"What is the Tigers Heart?" Peter asked. Neal sighed.

"It's a bedtime story for conmen, It doesn't exist," Neal said. Peter just looked at him.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"A very rare diamond the size of your fist. It's supposed to be purple, shine a thousand colors, and when you shine light through it, it will shine tiger stripes on the wall and they look like they are moving but it's the clearest diamond you could ever see, nothing seems to cause the pattern. " Neal said. Peter tried to imagine it.

"What would something like that cost, if it were real?" Peter asked.

"Well, size of a fist…" Neal held up his own fist.

"1000 carats, around 800 million depending on clarity and if it did everything the story says that would add value necause of the uniqueness," Neal said.

"Does Rhinehardt have any connection to your father?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, he's just acting very suspicious about a diamond collection that no one has ever seen before. Obviously he recognizes them," Neal said.

"He's got to be involved, maybe he thinks we're onto him," Peter said.

"Well he thinks someone's onto him, don't think he knows it's the FBI," Neal replied.

"How can we access information on Rhinehardt?" Peter asked Lance.

"Oh! Excuse me," Lance said and got up he went back across the hall and found one of the Probies on Booths team.

"Agent Patrick, I've got two FBI personal in from New York, they are investigating a murder and do not know their way around these offices or our computer systems. It would be a lot faster if you can get them whatever information they need. You have more clearance on these things than I do," Lance said, leaning down next to the young man.

"Does Agent Booth know about this?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, he told me to ask you to do it," Lance said.

"Ok," Patrick said and got up to go with Sweets.

"This is Agent Patrick, one of Booths probie agents. " Lance said.

"Agent Burke, White Collar unit out of New York. I need everything you can find on Nicholas Lafferty and Mathew Rhinehardt," Peter shook his hand.

"Nicholas Lafferty and Mathew Rhinehardt, I'll be back as soon as I can," Patrick said and left.

"He seems helpful," Neal said.

"Yeah," Peter said and his phone rang. Peter searched for it and retrieve it from his pocket.

"A picture message from…Angela Hodgins? Oh Mrs. Hodgins," Peter said and looked at the pictures.

"Restored this picture, the victim had it in his hand, headed to the hospital for the rest of the day. " Peter read the attached message.

The picture was a family snap shot. A man that looked a lot like Neal but after years of being around the man, Peter could see there was just something off. In the man's arms was a beautiful young woman holding an infant.

"Aww baby Caffery, You were so cute I am sending that to El too," Peter said and saved it to his phone.

"What?" Neal asked. Peter showed him the picture. Neal stared at the picture for several minutes before he took the device and started pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Sending it to my phone, I don't have a picture of my parents," Neal said distantly.

"You sure you're ok to work this?" Peter asked.

"A little too late to be asking that," Neal replied, still messing with the phone.

"We can go home right now and let Booth handle it when he gets back from Paternity leave- EY! What are you doing now!" Peter asked.

"I'm looking for a picture of you and Elizabeth- ooh there's a good one and no we're not going home now! We're too far into this!" Neal said.

"Alright," Peter said holding out his hand for the phone. Neal sent the pictures and gave his partner back his phone.

"I want to know about your mom's death, what's her name? I'll have Diana look into it," Peter said.

"…" Neal didn't say anything. Lance looked between the two, he was taking all of this in.

"We don't have to, I just think it may shed some light on things. If your father's right and his partner did murder your mother then maybe we can get enough evidence to put him away for both murders," Peter said. Neal sat back.

"My parents were murdered," Neal said and got up. He began pacing the conference room. Peter got up and leaned against the table.

"I'm sorry Neal," Peter said.

"Eileen McKinley, Philadelphia PD badge number 614," Neal told Peter. Peter nodded and put a hand on Neal's shoulder.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Peter asked. Neal nodded.

"We'll be back Dr. Sweets, could you get the information from Agent Patrick?" Peter asked.

"Sure, you can find me when you get back," Lance said and let them leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter held the phone to his ear as he watched Neal. Neal was sitting at their table waiting, Peter was outside the Royal Diner for the phone call.

"Hey Diana," Peter said when the agent answered.

"Hey Boss, hows Caffery?" Diana asked, she was in the van.

"I need you find out everything you can on Eileen Mckinley, she was a Philidelphia Police Department Detective about 25-30 years ago, Badge number was 614," Peter told her.

"Ok, who is she?" Diana asked.

"Neals Mother, she was murdered and I need to know everything about it," Peter told her.

"Damn, So what happened with the ID?" Diana asked.

"It was Neals father and he was murdered too," Peter said.

"Jeez Boss, you sure you don't want us down there working this with you?" Diana asked. Peter shook his head.

"That's not neccesary, Agent Booths team is really good at this. I just want you to handle this information for Neals sake. He's never had this much attention on him before and I think it would make him feel better if more of that attention was from his friends than strangers," Peter said. Diana nodded.

"Alright-" Diana was cut off.

"Move in!" Jones shouted from the background.

"Gotta go Boss, I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Diana said, grabbing her gun.

"Good luck Diana, You and Jones becareful!" Peter said and hung up. He went inside and sat down across from Neal.

"What's going on?" Neal asked.

"Diana and Jones are moving on the CEO," Peter said as the waitress set food down in front of them.

"Diana offered to come down here and help out," Peter said.

"She doesn't have to do that," Neal said, arranging his food in front of him.

"I told her, you also don't have to do this either, I know you said no already but I want you to know that at anytime you want to back out you just tell me. We can trust Booth," Peter said. Neal nodded.

"Thank you Peter," Neal said. Peter nodded and began to eat the hamburger put in front of him.

"I figured we can stop by the hospital before we go back to the Hoover building," Peter said. Neal shrugged.

"That's fine with me, we can't do anything but wait not. Wait on Diana, wait on Mozzie, wait on that probie agent, wait wait wait…." Neal said and picked at the food in front of him.

"Sorry," Peter said.

~+~+~+~  
>Booth paced as the doctor left the room, they were going through with the delivery. Nurses came in and out setting up an incubator and whatever else they needed. Angela came in with Micheal in her arms.<p>

"Booth, why don't you take a break," Angela said. Booth shook his head.

"I'm not going no where!' Booth said.

"You're going to need your energy for what's coming, just get a breath of fresh air and come right back. Everyone's out in the waiting room, Agent Burke and Neal even are even here," Angela said. Booth paced again and looked to Booth.

"I'll be ok Booth," Bones said, holding a cup of ice in her hand. A nurse was hooking her up to different pieces of equipment. Booth pulled out his cellphone.

"Anything springs up, call me immediately," Booth seethed.

"I will Booth," Angela gave his a serious look and Booth walked out the door.

"Wooh, his testosterones flaring, how are you honey?" Angela asked.

"I'm scared Ang," Bones said.

"We all are honey but you are in the best hospital around. Everything will be fine, Booths going to have to doctors at gun point to make sure of it." Angela smiled as she sat next to the bed. She held Bones hand. Bones nodded.

"Booth said the same thing, not the gun part," Bones said. Angela said.

"You know he's a damn good agent, that man has very good foresight," Angela smiled.

"You're about to be a mom! The delivery will go great and you'll get to hold your baby!" Angela said. Bones smiled.

"That's part of what I'm afraid of, am I going to be a good mom? I don't want my child to think I'm a cold fish like everyone else does," Bones said. Angela laughed and hugged Bones.

"You're baby is going to love you, its human nature. It takes a lot for someone to hate their mom and you just aren't capable of doing any of those things," Angela said.

"Angela, something else scares me…I've been kidnapped, Booths been kidnapped, a serial killer had Parker, it was only for a split moment but he could have done anything to him. He could have killed Parker in that split moment and there was nothing Booth could have done about it. What if-" Bones really started to work herself up.

"Temperance Brennan, you stop that right now! You can't think about those things! It will drive you crazy and in this particular moment, your stress level will cause complications. You-just push it from your mind, your baby, my baby they will be fine! They will play together, go to school together, they will be best friends, watch each other's back, they will grow up and be happy, healthy, safe children! They will grow up too quick and be dating before either of us want them to, they will go off to college and start families of their own and never once having come in contact with a serial killer! Granted with our careers they may see a few dead bodies here or there but nothing dangerous," Angela ranted. That last comment made the nurses look at her with a questioning look.

"Just think of it, your kid's first toy is going to be an unidentified skull," Angela said as she sat back down. Bones looked at her and smiled.

"You see, even you know it's going to be ok," Angela said. Bones smiled through tears.

"So it's down to the wire, boy or girl?" Angela asked.

"Booth swears up and down that it's a girl, he just knows it's a girl," Bones said and wiped her face.

"We'll see if there is such a thing as men's intuition," Angela said with a smile.

Peter and Neal found a group of familiar faces in the waiting room of the hospital. Hodgins, Cam, Wendell were all sitting, and Booth was pacing.

"Oh Hey!" Booth said upon seeing Peter.

"Anything new?" Booth asked.

"Not yet, you?" Peter asked.

"They are going ahead with labor and…" Booth started and his eyes went wide. He started pacing again.

"Booth, lets walk." Peter said and turned back to Neal.

"You, stay," Peter told Neal and Neal rolled his eyes as he sat down in the corner.

Peter walked with Booth to help calm his nerves and Neal stayed in the waiting room. Neal began thinking about the case, about the last time he saw his dad. He also thought about the last time he saw his grandfather. They had argued and Neal hadn't seen him for 15 years, Neal was regretting the way he left.

"Nice hat Kid, mind if I have a seat?" A man drew Neal from his daze and he looked up. It was an older man with a charming smile.

"Not at all, Neal Caffery," Neal said, offering him his hand. The man shook his hand as he sat down.

"The Neal Caffery? Art Thief turned FBI?" He asked. Neal fained a smile.

"The one and only," Neal said.

"Honor to meet you kid, Max Keenan," He introduced himself. Neal looked surprised and gave a genuine smile.

"Max Keenan, an honor to meet you too. I learned a lot from your heists. Is Dr. Brennan really your daughter?" Neal asked.

"Tempy? Yeah. I'm real proud of her, she's done a lot giving what she started out with but all this premature labors got my nerves shot," Max said and readjusted in his seat.

" 'cuse me for a sec. Hey Hodgins, have you heard anything?" Max asked, leaning towards Hodgins.

"Not yet, Ang is in there with her now. Booth is trying to walk off his nerves," Hodgins answered.

"He's not armed is he? Hate to be that doctor," Max laughed as he sat back.

"Me either," Hodgins replied. Max leaned back in his chair and looked back at Neal.

"So why are you here?" Max asked, looking back over to Neal.

"Working with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan to solve a homicide, My partners with Booth now," Neal said.

"You're an art thief, did you witness the murder or something?" Max asked. Neal shook his head.

"The victim was my father," Neal answered.

"Eh, Sorry Kid, but still Why are you working it?" Max asked. Neal shrugged.

"It's a long story," Neal said Max Shrugged.

"Babies take a while to be born," Max said. Neal nodded.

Neal explained everything, naturally didn't take as long as he said it would but Max listened. Neal liked that, Max actually reminded him of his dad and grandfather, he felt natural around him.

"Nick Lafferty was your old man?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Neal asked. Max waved his hand before him.

"Ehh, more knew of him. I knew he liked shiny things, jewels, diamonds and such," Max said. Neal nodded.

"That's right," Neal smiled.

"Double crossed by his partner? And you don't know who his partner was?" Max asked. Neal shook his head.

"That's why we're here at the hospital, we're waiting for information to get back to us," Neal said. Max nodded.

"Hardest part is waiting, I know it was when Tempy was working my case," Max said. Neal baulked.

"Your daughter was working your case and you were giving me a hard time for being here?" Neal asked. Max laughed and shrugged.

They quickly got off that topic and turned to cons they ran and exchanged tips and advice. Hodgins and Wendel learned more about pulling fast ones in twenty minutes sitting there listening to those two than they ever had in their lifes.

"This idiot is shouting at an empty vault, his entire precinct behind him and it was all caught on tape!" Max had Neal rolling at one of his adventures. Neal was only distracted from Max when someone tapped his shoulder.

Lance had come to the hospital.

"Where's Agent Burke?" Lance asked, squatting down next to Neal.

"Uhm...he's walking around with Agent Booth," Neal told him.

"Any news about Dr. Brennan?" Lance asked Max and the others around them.

"They are going ahead with it, Angie's in there with her now," Hodgins answered. Lance nodded.

"Why do you need Peter?" Neal asked.

"Agent Patrick came back with the reports you asked for," Lance answered.

"I'll help you find him," Neal said and got up.

They walked down the hallway and Neal looked to Lance.

"So what did he find?" Neal asked, holding out his hand for the file Lance had with him.

"Oh here," Lance handed it to him but another hand grabbed it before Neal could grab it. Neal looked up to find that Peter and Booth had found them and it was Peter whom grabbed the file.

"Thank you," Peter said. Neal just looked at him.

"Hows Dr. Brennan?" Lance asked Booth.

"She's scared and I'm not gonna lie, I am too," Booth said. Burke put a hand on Booths shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Burke said. Booth nodded.

"You guys can take the file, work out of my office, the jeffersonian, whatever just keep me posted. I'll catch back up with you when Bones and the baby are ok," Booth said. Burke nodded.

"Not a problem, good luck," Peter said and motioned for Neal to walk back down the hallway.

Booth watched them leave and turned to lance. He didn't say anything and walked back to Bones' room.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Neal walked to the SUV and got in. Peter didn't start the vehicle, he opened the file.

"Alright…ooh look at a that, Agent Patrick is an over achiever," Peter said. Neal looked at him.

"He highlighted the only similarity between them both," Peter said.

"Which is?" Neal asked.

"They were both arrested for breaking and entering when they were both teenagers, I guess they hadn't honed their skills quite yet," Peter said and handed the file to Neil.

"They knew each other since childhood?" Neal asked.

"Looks like it," Peter said.

"And they haven't been caught since…wait this guy lives in New York?" Neil asked and looked up from the file. Peter nodded.

"Looks like we're going home," Peter said and pulled out his phone. He called Sweets as he started his vehicle.

* * *

><p>Booth held Bones hands as another contraction came over her.<p>

"Alright Dr. Brennan, go ahead and push," The Doctor said. Bones took a breathe and pushed.

"Oh!" Bones cried out and laid her head back down.

"You're doing great Bones, You…" Booth reassured her.

"One more Dr. Brennan," The Doctor interrupted. Booth looked down to Bones.

"Marry me," Booth burst out to her.

"What? Why Booth? Just because I'm giving birth to our child?" Bones questioned and looked up to him.

"Damnit Bones! For once in your life don't think things to death! Feel it,! obey your heart just for once!" Booth pleaded. Bones' face contorted as another contraction came.

"Aaaahhhh! Yes!" Bones yelled.

"Wait, what?" Booth asked. Bones laughed as caught her breathe.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Bones said. Both grinned from ear to ear and kissed her. He then wrapped an arm around her.

"Alright, C'mon Bones, You can do this," Booth said. Bones gripped his hand tightly as she pushed.

"Good Job Dr. Brennan, just a little further," The Doctor said.

Bones pushed through it and laid back down against the bed. The doctor held up the baby as it was born.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," The Doctor said and Booth looked at her.

"Is she supposed to be so small?" Booth asked as he looked at the baby gathered in one of the doctors hands.

"She's premature," The Doctor said as the Nurses helped him get the baby into the incubator.

"Wait she can't even hold her?" Booth asked.

"Not just yet," The doctor said.

"Booth…" Bones called to him. Booth turned back to her and held her hand.

"They are working on her Bones she's going to be just fine," Booth told her and kissed her.

"Booth, I feel weird," Bones said and the Doctor came back over.

Booth didn't know what was going on but he stood next to the bed and held Temperance's hand. Twenty minutes later she had delivered the placenta and the Doctor had her levels balanced out. The Baby was in an incubator and everyone was ok as of that moment. Booth finally took a moment to sit down and calm down as Bones began to fall asleep.

Booth scooted over to the incubator to look at his daughter. He was so happy and so scared at the same time, she was so tiny. Booth was more than sure he could hold her in one hand. The Nurse told him it was ok to touch her very gently.

Booth reached his hand into the incubator and as gently as he possibly could, he grazed his finger up and down her leg.

"You can do it baby girl," Booth said. Booth hung his head as his eyes began sting with tears. Booth looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Angela. Booth nodded and quickly wiped his eyes. Angela stopped at the end of the bed.

"Is she alright?" Angela asked towards Bones who was asleep.

"Doctor said she'll be fine," Booth said. Angela walked over to Booth and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, she's so small. What did the doctors say about her?" Angela asked.

"They say she looks good for now, we just have to watch her lung development," Booth answered. Angela rubbed his back.

"She'll be fine Booth, they both will," Angela told him. Booth put a hand on hers.

"Thanks Ang," Booth said as he got up. Angela walked to the bed and gently rubbed Bones' leg. Bones opened her eyes and smiled at Angela. Bones raised her arms and Angela hugged her.

"Congrats, sweetie. Do you think you'd be up for visitors, everyone's really worried about you," Angela said. Bones took a breath and nodded.

"Sure," Bones said.

"You sure Bones?" Booth asked. Bones nodded again but sat forward.

"Yes, but I want to see her first," Bones said. Angela moved the sheets and helped Bones to her feet. Bones sat on Booths lap and looked down at their baby.

"She's going to be ok Bones," Booth said and kissed her. Bones nodded and reached in to put the tip of her pinky in her daughter's hand.

"What's her name?" Angela asked.

"Ruth Angela," Bones answered. Angela gasped.

"Oh Temperance!" Angela tears up and hugged her best friend.

Another knock at the door drew their attention. It was Max.

"I'm sorry Tempy I couldn't wait anymore," He said.

"Come on in Max," Booth said. Max came in and that began a revolving door of visitors, nurses, and doctors continually checking on both mother and baby.

* * *

><p>Neil walked into his apartment and sighed. He dropped his bag at the door and rubbed his face.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought the suit would want to keep going," Moz asked from the kitchen table.

"He's looking into Mathew Rhindehardt and we are picking it up in the morning," Neil said.

"Speaking of which," Moz laid a stack of papers on the table. Neil had texted him the name on the way back. Neil walked to the wine rack and selected a bottle.

"What have you got?" Neil asked as he got a wine glass from the cabinet.

"His office is in your radius and from what I gather he's very superstitious," Moz said as he laid out the plans to Rhindeharts office.

"Superstitious?" Neil asked as he poured the wine into the glass.

"Avoids cracks, hates the number 13…" Moz trailed off with a smirk. Neil thought for a minute.

"Believes in ghosts?" Neil asked.

"How much do you look like your father?" Moz asked. Neil smirked at him.

* * *

><p>Booth leaned back in his chair. He was tired so he knew Bones was exhausted. The lights were low and both his girls were asleep.<p>

"Hey Booth," Lance whispered as he came in.

"Hey Sweets,' Booth said.

"How are you?" Lance asked.

"Oh, the doctor said they'll be fine we should be able to take the baby home as soon as her lungs are strong enough. " Booth explained. Lance nodded as he sat down.

"That's good but it's not what I asked," Lance said. Booth gave him a strange look.

"How are you?" Lance repeated. Booth laughed at himself.

"I purposed to Bones and she…said yes," Booth said. Lance smiled.

"Congratulations," Lance told him and Booth grinned.

"Thank you…Hey what did you think of Burke and Caffery? Are they as interesting as Bones and me?" Booth asked. Lance made a face and wobbled his hand.

"Yes and No. They have very different dynamics obviously because they are men and didn't fall in love," Lance said. Booth laughed.

"I guess that might make a difference," Booth laughed. They talked quietly to each other so as not to disturb Bones of Ruth.

"From what I saw of them, Burke is definitely in the Mentor slash Keeper position and Caffery tries to do right by him even though he is always in conflict with his own instincts. " Lance said.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Caffery is trying to walk a straight line but it's hard for him, he was raised to break the law. Burke is a father like figure to Caffery but they are still best friends, Caffery wants to make him proud because there is still something in Burke that doesn't trust him and like a son would Neil is trying to achieve that total trust because he completely trusts Burke and he's let Burke down in the past and that eats him up," Lance explained. Booth laughed.

"Damn Sweets how long did you spend with them?" Booth asked.

"Hey, I got mad skills, no matter what Dr. Brennan says!" Sweets said proudly like. Both men laughed.

"So where did they leave off? They have to be back at the hotel now," Booth said. Lance shook his head.

"Uh, no actually they got an afternoon flight back to New York," Lance told him. Booth looked at him shocked.

"What? Why?" Booth asked.

"From what Burke told me, they have a lead and there's really nothing else that can be done here. Burke is going to call you in the morning," Lance said. Booth shook his head.

"I can't believe we don't have any evidence on our end, when does that happen to us? I was bragging to them about that dust mite we found between the victims teeth on the Gravedigger case!" Booth said and hunched forward. He buried his face into his hands but paused.

"Wait a minute…" Booth said. Lance looked up to him.

"Is anyone in the lab?" Booth asked.

"Wendel might still be there, he had to stay to put up all the evidence,' Lance said. Booth pulled out his phone and called Wendel.

"Hey, Booth, hows the baby?" Wendel asked when he answered.

"She's doing fine. Are you still in the lab?" Booth asked.

"Uh, yeah I've been going over the bones," Wendel answered.

"You remember how we got that evidence on the Gravedigger?" Booth asked.

"Dust mite right?" Wendel asked.

"Yes, you found fractures that proved he got punched in the face and that he put his fist in the victims mouth…" Booth trailed off.

"Ah! You think there may be some blood or flesh between the teeth!" Wendel replied.

"Can you look into that?" Booth asked.

"Yeah man and congrats!" Wendel said.

"Thanks man," Booth said and hung up.

"Well, seeing as you're not going to answer my question I'll come back and ask again tomorrow," Lance smiled and got up. He walked to the door and as he opened it Booth called out to him.

"Sweets!" Booth called. Lance turned back to him.

"I'm doing great," Booth smiled. Lance smiled back at him.

"See you tomorrow," Lance said and closed the door behind him. Booth took a deep breath and reclined his chair and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mathew Rhinehardt walked leisurely down the busy New York street. He was walking back from lunch. His eyes glanced over his surroundings, people walking back and forth, cars darting around each other, a municipal utilities van parked on the curb with workers making their way down a manhole.

That was when he saw it. A young man walking down the street that brought back memories of the past. Rhinehardt stared at the young man.

"Nick?" He asked.

"Nick!" He called and tried to walk to the man he swore he had killed years ago. Rhinehardt then bumped into a bald man with glasses.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir," He said and Rhinehardt looked back up and the man was gone.

"Damnit!" He cursed and looked around.

* * *

><p>Inside the utilities van Jones sighed as he dung through his pockets. He retrieved his phone and called Peter.<p>

"Hey Peter, I'm staking out Rhinehardt like you asked and Caffery's here," Jones said.

"Outside his office?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and the little guys with him," Jones added.

"Damnit Neal…alright I'll be there in a few minutes," Peter said and hung up.

Peter put on his coat as he headed for the door. He had been waiting for Neal to get in because he couldn't get a search warrant for Rhindehardt yet.

"Exigent circumstance is only going to work so many times!" Peter grumbled to himself as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Rhinehardt walked into his building. The lobby was decorated with beautiful mirror sculptures. He played it off as modern art but it was so he could see around every corner from where ever he stood in the building. And as he did everyday he glanced at the mirrors and froze. There he stood, Nick Lafferty, not having aged a day.<p>

"Nick?" He asked. Those eyes bored into him with an accusing look. Richard whipped around and didn't see him.

"I'm going crazy," He said and he turned back around and bumped into a delivery man carrying a vase of flowers and water sloshed all over them both at the collision.

"Oh Jeez! Great, now I'm going to be late for my delivery and the arrangement is ruined! Thanks a lot buddy!" The man shouted at him.

"Hey I'm sorry, here how much did it cost?" Mathew asked. The man balked at him.

"Oh! You think you can just fix everything with money don't you! These flowers were meant to brighten someone's day, make them feel better!" The short, deliver man ranted, adjusting his thick glasses. Mathew pulled a hundred from his wallet. He gripped the man's hand and put the money in it.

"Trust me, money does the same thing. Now excuse me I have to see if I can dry myself off in the bathroom. You better hope plant food doesn't ruin Armani!" Mathew snapped and walked down the hall.

Mozzie smiled to himself and pocketed the money. He walked quickly to a maintenance closet where he met Neal. Neal was standing in there rubbing his eyes.

"Leave them alone," Mozzie said as he set the 'ruined' flowers down.

"I can't help it," Neal said.

"You're up, he's headed for the bathroom," Mozzie said. Neal nodded and opened a panel in the wall that led to the men's bathroom.

Rhinehardt took off his coat as Neal snuck into a bathroom stall. Neal peaked through the crack and saw a gun tucked into the back of Rhinehardt's pants. Neal took a deep breath and opened the stall door.

Rhinehardt put his jacket under the hand dryer and took his gun from his back and tucked into his pants in front of him in case someone else came into the bathroom. He heard someone behind him and looked up into the mirror and back down to his jacket. He did a double take when he saw 'Nick' standing behind him.

"Nick?" He questioned.

"Mathew," Neal spoke. Rhinehardt reached down for his gun and turned around. Again no one was there. There was a stall there with the door shut.

"Come out here! Who are you! Nick is DEAD!" Rhinehardt yelled.

"Because of you!" Neal yelled back and it sounded like it came from every direction. Rhinehardt kicked in the stall door and it was empty. He then kicked open every single stall and found no one. He aimed his gun at the door when it opened and a man entered. He saw the gun and raised his hands.

"I can hold it," He said and darted back out the door. Rhinehardt drew ragged breathes before putting the gun back in his belt and picking up his jacket. He then ran for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Peter walked into Rhinehardt Industries and found the receptionists desk.<p>

"Peter Burke, FBI, I need to speak to Mathew Rhindehardt," Peter said.

"Take the elevator to the top floor and turn right." The receptionist said.

"Thank you," Peter said and looked around. He was distracted momentarily by all the mirrors but found the elevator. All the while looking for Neal.

"Really?" Peter asked as he found the elevator to be mirrored too. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for the elevator to go to the top floor.

When Peter arrived at Rhindehardt's office his knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A man snarled. Peter opened the door and found a very disheveled Mr. Rhindehardt standing by his desk.

"Mr. Rhindehardt?" Peter asked, stepping into the office.

* * *

><p>Mozzie looked around the corner with his maintenance trolley.<p>

"Neal, Peter's here," Mozzie said over their ear piece and turned around before Peter could notice him.

"Abort!" Mozzie said as he ran.

"No, Mozzie that guy's got a gun!" Neal said back to him.

"I'll go get the other suits in the van then I'm out!" Mozzie said as he got to the service elevator and went down.

"Alright Mozz," Neal said as he stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Yes, and once again who are you?" Rhinehardt asked. Peter glanced down at Rhinehardts hand and saw a scarred mess. That was what he needed for his warrant, to have proof he has scars in order for them to be examined by the Jeffersonian. Peter held up his badge.<p>

"Peter Burke, FBI, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the disappearance of Nicholas Lafferty," Peter answered him.

"Question this," Rhinehardt growled and pulled out his gun. He fired before Peter could make a reach for his weapon.

Neal heard the gun shot and ran down the hallway. He heart lept when he saw Peter hit the ground.

"PETER!" Neal yelled. He slid to his knees beside Peter and made Peter look at him.

"Oh Jesus! Peter!" Neal said and looked down at Peter's body. The bullet struck him in the chest.

"Neal," Peter choked. Neal reached for Peter's gun but Rhinehardt was behind him. Rhinehardt grabbed a handful of Neal's hair and put the nose of his gun against Peter's forehead.

"Take out the gun and slide it across the floor." Rhinehardt growled.

"Peter I'm so sorry," Neal said.

"Do it!" Rhinehardt yelled. Neal pulled out Peter's gun and slung it across the floor. Rhinehardt slung Neal in the opposite direction and Neal landed on the floor. Rhinehardt stood up and kept his gun trained on Peter.

"Neal? Neal Caffery?" Rhinehardt asked. Neal nodded as he looked back to Peter.

"Call him an ambulance and you can have whatever you want, please!" Neal begged as Peter began to choke. Blood began to seep from his lips.

"I don't think so, you're Nicks son aren't you? Well let me tell you kid, your old man would be proud of you, until you turned Fed!" Rhinehardt said.

"They found his body!" Neal said.

"I would imagine it was in a basement somewhere in Georgretown," Rhinehardt said.

"You killed him," Neal said as he tried to get to his feet.

"Stay on the ground!" Rhinehardt snapped, emphasizing with his arm that his gun was still aimed at Peter.

"Alright," Neal said and stayed down on his side. He looked to Peter, Peter looked at him but he really couldn't do anything that required breathing.

"Where is it?" Rhinehardt shouted. Neal was still looking at Peter, his mind was focused on the trail of blood that dripped from the corner of Peter's mouth.

"WHERE IS IT!" He shouted and fired a bullet, inched from Peters head. Neal jumped.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Neal screamed at him.

"The tiger's heart where is it!" Rhinehardt yelled.

"That…That's just a bedtime story! You killed my parents over a made up rock!" Neal yelled.

"No, I killed your mother because she was distracting your father from his true nature. I killed him because he betrayed me. I guess I should have just killed him, at least then you would have had a mommy and your badge friend here wouldn't be in this predicament." Rhinehardt answered.

"Where is the Tiger's heart, you father said he gave it to his son, that would be you. And your old man did a damn good job of hiding you, seeing as you're thirty fucking years old!" Rhinehardt said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know what it looks like!" Neal said.

"My jacket in the breast pocket! Crawl!" Rhinehardt demanded. Neal got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the desk. He got the jacket and found a polaroid in the breast pocket. It was a picture of Neal and his father, Neal was holding a large purple diamond in his tiny hands. He had to of been six at the time.

"You've got to be kidding me! That was real?" Neal remembered it. He genuinely thought was a fake diamond his father let him play with. Then he realized he remembered the diamond set they found on his father's body. He played with those when he was a kid too. He remembered dressing up like pirates and it was their treasure.

"Good, Good where is it?" Rhinehardt asked. Neal thought about the purple diamond and shook his head.

"It's…hidden and you have to call an ambulance for him." Neal said. Peter tried to sit up.

"Neal Don't!" he sputtered and began to choke.

"Shut up!" Rhinehardt kicked Peter back to the ground. Rhinehardt turned the gun onto Caffery.

"Where is it?" Rhinehardt asked.

"It's hidden in Green wood Cemetery," Neal answered. Rhinehardt looked down to Peter and back to Neal. Peter didn't say anything, he knew what Neal was doing, that cemetery was way outside his radius.

"On your feet, bring the jacket, come on, we're going to go get it," He said. Neal got up and walked to the door. He looked down to Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter," Neal said. Rhinehardt put his food on the gunshot wound and dug in. Peter cried out.

"What the hell is your problem!" Neal yelled and shoved him. Rhinehardt put the gun in Neal's face.

"Move it!" Rhinehardt yelled and Neal hurried out into the hallway. Rhindehardt stepped over Peter and followed Neal down to the elevator.

"Aren't you going to call an ambulance?" Neal asked, stopping at the elevator.

"I'm sure he has a phone," Rhinehardt said and pushed Neal down to the service elevator.

Neal walked onto the elevator and Rhinehardt took his jacket from him. He draped the garment over his arm and pushed the muzzle of the gun against Neal's back. Mathew

"If you cry out or signal anyone, I will paralyze you and go back to finish off your badge. So _junior _you may want to cooperate," Rhinehardt growled. Neal's mind was racing on what to do next.

Peter rolled to his side but it was so hard to breathe. He coughed and more blood speckled the floor. He reached into his pocket to find his phone. His strength was leaving him fast as he found it and dropped it. He tried to find it again but he rolled back onto his back as his head began to swim. He heard someone coming but he couldn't summon his head to move.

"Burke?" It was Booth.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Peter asked as Booth knelt down next to him.

"I never bail in the middle of a case," Booth said and began to apply pressure to the wound.

"He's got Neal," Peter said and tried to struggle away from Booth.

"Easy," Booth said.

"He's got Neal!" Peter repeated. He then became aware Booth wasn't the only one there around him.

"Boss?" Diana was there, she knelt down on his other side.

"Diana…track Neal's anklet…Rhinehardt took him…'en Wood…Cemetery" Peter said and began to cough. Peter's head then slumped to the side as he lost conscious.

"I got him, You guys go," Jones said and took Booths place. Diana got her phone from her pocket and dialed the Marshals.

"This is Agent Barrigan, I need to know the location of an anklet…," Diana gave the number of Neal's tracking anklet as she and Booth got back into the elevator.

"Alright keep tracking him I need to know his every move," Diana said, holding the phone to her ear.

"He's right outside the building, we just missed him. No he's not running he's been abducted; make sure any responding Marshals know that if he breaches his radius!" Diana said.

"How accurate is that thing?" Booth asked.

"We can locate Neal down a square yard," Diana answered.

"Nice," Booth replied as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

* * *

><p>Neal sat quietly in the taxi, Rhinehardt had the gun digging into his side under the jacket. They were coming to a bridge and Neal knew his anklet would be activated. His mind was racing about Peter. Neal froze when a series of beeps came from the vicinity of the floor board. The anklet beeped several times and went quiet again.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Rhinehardt asked. Neal didn't say anything. Rhinehardt began to pat down Neals legs. He pulled up Neal's pant leg up and found the anklet.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled. He pulled out his gun and pistol whipped Neal across the face.

"Hey!" The taxi driver yelled back at him.

"Everything ok back there?" The driver asked. Rhinehardt pulled the gun up and pointed it at the driver.

"Shut up and drive!" Rhinehardt said. The cabby nodded nervously and looked back at the road.

Rhinehardt gripped the anklet, angled the gun, and fired.

"Ahh!" Neal yelled out in pain as the bullet grazed along his leg, cutting open his skin. Rhinehardt yanked the anklet off and rolled down the window. He threw it out the window as Neal held the side of his face and put serious thought into tucking and rolling out the door. He didn't thought because he knew this trigger happy bastard could kill him before he could get the door open.

* * *

><p>Diana cursed as she hung up the phone.<p>

"What?" Booth asked. Neither agent was wearing their seat belts.

"They lost him. The anklets signal went out," Diana answered as she drove through traffic.

"He managed to turn it off?" Booth asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, the only way an anklet will stop reporting its location is if it's been destroyed." Diana answered.

"It's attached to Neal, how could it be destroyed?" Booth asked. Diana took a deep breath.

"I don't…know," She answered.

"Is he still wearing that watch?" Booth asked. Diana looked to him.

"What watch?" Diana asked.

"We lost track of Neal when they were in D.C. and Peter used his phone to find him. He said there was a tracker in his watch," Booth explained.

"You lost track of Neal in D.C.?" Diana asked.

"It's a big lab," Booth answered. Diana shook her head turned her blue tooth back on.

"Call Jones," She spoke and waited for her phone to obey.

"Jones! What do you know about Peter tracing a watch to find Neal?" Diana asked.

"Ok so grab Peter's phone and see if you can find Neal, the tracker went dead!" Diana said.

"Een Wood… Een wood?" Booth tried to pronounce. Diana looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Peter said something right as he passed out, He said Rhinehardt took Neal to a cemetery, Een wood…Lean wood? I'm not from New York!" Booth said. Diana reached to her dashboard navigator.

"Find Lean wood Cemetery," Diana said. The robotic voice answered.

"Did you mean Green Wood Cemetery?" The computer asked and highlighted the cemetery.

"Sure," Diana said and the computer began to give her directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal rubbed his eyes and got out the contacts as they drove through the cathedral like gates to the cemetery. He flicked them away and Rhinehardt grabbed his jaw and turned Neal's face towards him.

"Too bad you didn't have his eyes huh kid?" Rhinehardt said and Neal pulled his face away as the taxi slowed.

"Far as I go because I'm assuming I'm not getting paid!" The taxi driver said. Rhinehardt opened the door and shoved Neal out.

"Best leave before I do decide to pay you with a bullet!" Rhinehardt said as he got out. The cabby didn't even wait for him to shut the door before speeding out of the graveyard.

"Where is it?" Rhinehardt asked.

"It's it one of the mausoleums," Neal said and began to hobble with Rhinehardt.

* * *

><p>Diana pulled into the cemetery as her phone rang.<p>

"Yeah Jones?" Diana asked as she began to drive through the cemetery.

"Caffrey is on the east side of the cemetery," Jones told her.

"Great, call me if he moves," Diana said as she began to drive through the cemetery.

"Keep an eye out, they're here," Diana said.

* * *

><p>Neal led Rhinehardt up to a set of mausoleums.<p>

"That one, it's locked," Neal said and glanced around them. Rhinehardt grabbed Neal's arm as they stopped. Rhinehardt kicked the door and the rusted metal gave way. Neal glanced in with Rhinehardt.

"It's in the urn in the window," Neal said, taking note of the urn under the stained glass window.

"I'm not stupid, you get it!" Rhinehardt said. Neal sighed and limped into the small building. Inside was dusty and Neal watched a spider scurry across the marble floor. He got to the urn. He knew there was nothing in it but he had to come up with something quick. He pulled the urn off the sill and turned back to Rhinehardt.

"Well?" Rhinehardt asked and Neal held it down and began to pull off the cap. Neal suddenly jerked it up into Rhinehardts face and shoved him backwards. Startled, Rhinehardt jolted and tripped backwards. Neal shoved past him and ran through the cemetery.

Neal heard Rheinhardt yell and Neal ducked behind another mausoleum as a gun went off. Neal then began to run down behind the memorials until he found an opening to run further into the cemetery.

"CAFFREY!" Neal heard his name being yelled and he dove behind a very large tombstone. He crawled to the other edge and peaked around the marble block. He saw Rhinehardt running in his general direction but Rhinehardt couldn't see him. Neal waited for him to get closer before he slowly crawled around the gravestone as Rhinehardt passed. Once Rhinehardt's back was to Neal, Neal stood and bolted again. He took every chance he could to hide behind a suitable headstone to check his barings. He was getting into the older part of the cemetery now. More mausoleums and grave markers.

* * *

><p>Diana growled as she stopped the car.<p>

"What? Why did you stop?" Booth asked.

"There are too many places we can't get to with the car," Diana said and turned off the engine. She got out and got into her trunk. She pulled out two vests and gave one to Seeley. Booth removed his jacket and put the vest on.

"Wow, what's that?" Booth asked as the gun case in the back.

"Rifle," Diana said as she pulled on the Velcro to tighten the vest. Booth put on his vest and opened the case.

"You any good with a rifle?" Diana asked. Booth said nothing. He quickly assembled and loaded it.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dian said.

"Rangers lead the way," Booth said as Diana doubled checked the gun on her ankle before shutting the trunk. They both froze when they heard a gunshot.

"Shit Neal!" Diana said and they both began running towards where the gun shot came from.

* * *

><p>Neal hit the ground hard and cursed. His foot was going numb and his leg throbbed. He looked back at the small gravestone he had tripped over that simply read 'Father'. Neal crawled over behind an obelisk. He pulled up his pant leg and winced at the bloody mess he found. He pulled his shoe off and then peeled off the sock.<p>

The graze was deeper than he thought but it got mostly meat. Neal took his other shoe and sock off. He used the already bloodied sock and folded it over the wound. He used his other sock to tie it tightly around his ankle.

Neal looked around the obelisk and quickly went back behind it. Rhinehardt was only yards away. Neal looked forward he was facing downhill and could see through the trees to the open area by one of the ponds. He saw a car parked on the road, Neal smiled to himself it was Diana's car.

Neal got up and got his feet under him. He took a deep breath and ran. A tombstone shattered next to Neal but he didn't stop moving.

He zig zagged through the trees and tombstones. The clearing was in reach when he heard another shot from behind him. Bark from the tree next to him flew into his face at the impact of the bullet. Neal ducked away more out of shock than anything. He hit the ground and Rhinehardt was upon him.

* * *

><p>Diana and Booth paused when they heard more guns shots. Now they were coming from down the hill they were climbing.<p>

"There," Diana pointed, they could see just inside the tree line. Booth looked around them. They were standing on the edge of a cut out into the hill. Spaces for mausoleums were built into the hill. Diana began to run down the hill after Neal and Booth jumped across the small gap onto the roof of the closest memorial. He got down on his stomach and got the rifle set up. He took a quick glance towards the main gate where there were flags blowing in the breeze to get a reading before trying to find Rhinehardt in the scope.

* * *

><p>Neal rolled over as Rhinehardt kicked him. Neal began to back away from him until he collided with yet another grave marker. Rhinehardt stepped forward and raised his gun.<p>

"Let's try agai-" Rhinehardt was cut off by a bullet ripping through his shoulder. He yelled out and dropped the gun. Neal reached forward and grabbed it. He pointed the weapon at Rhinehardt as he got to his feet.

"You want to know where that damn rock is so badly?" Neal yelled at him. The only thing going through his mind was seeing Peter get shot without any sort of warning.

"It's at the bottom of the Hudson!" Neal continued to yell, his aim set between Rheinhardts eyes. Rhinehardt looked at Neal with shock written across his face as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"What?" Rhinehardt growled.

"My dad never told me the stones we played with were real. As I grew up I assumed they were glass because who the hell let's their kid play with a BILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF DIAMONDS!" Neal asked.

"What did you do?" Rhinehardt demanded.

"I thought my Dad left me for a con! I hated him, I wanted nothing to do with him. So when I came to New York, I took the last thing he gave me, which I genuinely thought was a glass diamond, and chucked it. It's gone!" Neal growled. Rhinehardt yelled out as tried to charge Neal.

"Freeze or I'll drop you!" Diana growled as she stepped around the corner of a mausoleum.

"I'd do it buddy, she'll kick your ass," Booth said as he stepped out behind her. Rhinehardt raised his hands the best he could.

"Ok Neal give me the gun," Diana said. Neal didn't move.

"Is Peter alive?" Neal asked.

"Neal," Diana said dangerously, keeping her gun on Rhinehardt as she moved closer to Neal.

"Is Peter alive?" Neal growled, his eyes still glared at Rhinehardt through the guns sights.

"Come on Caffrey don't be stupid," Booth said.

"He didn't warn Peter. He just raised his gun and shot him," Neal said.

"Oh was that not part of your brilliant plan?" Rhinehardt asked.

"Yeah, you do not need to be talking right now," Booth said to Rhinehardt.

"Or was he even involved in the plan at all?" Rhinehardt asked.

"Shut up!" Diana told him and looked to Neal.

"Neal, don't do this," Diana tried. Neal looked to her, his arms relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who got your partner killed?" Rhinehardt asked. Neal glared back at Rhinehardt, raising his arms again. Booth set down the rifle and stepped in front of Rhinehardt as Neal was about to squeeze the trigger. Neal looked wide eyed at Booth as he was barely able to release the pressure in time to save the agent.

"Agent Booth!" Neal said.

"Give me the gun," Booth said. Neal shook his head.

"I know you look up to Agent Burke, he's the only person you could ever really depend on isn't he? He's your friend and your partner. Even when you were a fugitive, he was the only one you could really trust," Booth said, inching closer to Neal.

"You've been trying to do right by him ever since you started working with him, to get him to trust you too. Do you really think Agent Burke would approve of this? He wouldn't prefer to see this guy go to jail?" Booth asked. Neal began to think about it as he glared past Booth at Rhinehardt.

"Neal, you shoot him, you'll never be allowed to work with Peter again. They will send you back to prison," Diana said, supporting the direction Booth was going. Booth got close enough to reach out and put a hand on the pistol. After a few seconds Neal released it and Booth handed it off to Diana.

"Why don't you call your partner and see how Agent Burke is doing?" Booth said and urged Neal towards Diana. Diana kept Rhinehardt in her sights until Booth got him cuffed.

"Easy I've been shot!" Rhinehardt dared complain. Booth rolled his eyes.

"It's a flesh wound," Booth answered.

"Lucky it didn't hit me in the heart!" Rhinehardt snapped.

"Oh it wasn't luck," Booth said and began to drag him towards the car as Diana coped with an anxious Neal.

* * *

><p>Neal made his way through the hospital corridors rather quickly for someone who'd been shot in the leg. Booth and Diana were walking with him to the emergency waiting room. They almost had to hold Neal at gun point to get him to sit still long enough to get stitches and bandaged up. He was still barefoot.<p>

"El?" Neal asked when he found his destination. Elizabeth was sitting on a hair in the hallway. She looked up and got to her feet. She was on the brink of tears as she wrapped her arms around Neal.

"El, I'm so sorry-" Neal started.

"Neal, did you pull the trigger?" Elizabeth asked. Neal shook his head.

"No," He answered.

"Then it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for. He chases criminals around for a living, Neal. This was bound to happen someday and I don't need your guilty apologies, I just need a friend to worry with me, and tell me my husbands going to be ok!" Elizabeth ranted at him. Neal hugged her tighter.

"Peter's going to be ok," Neal said on the verge of tears himself. Elizabeth looked up from Neals chest and saw Diana and Booth.

"I know Diana but who's this?" She asked. Neal quickly wiped his face and turned to introduce them.

"Agent Booth from D.C., Agent Booth this is El… uh Peter's wife," Neal said. Booth held out his hand.

"Mrs. Burke," He greeted.

"Are you in the white collar crimes too?" El asked, taking deep breaths to steady herself. She was talking mostly out of a desire to distract herself.

"No, Major Crimes. I solve murder cases," Booth told her.

"Oh jeez. I feel for your wife. My husband chases down corrupt C.E.O.'s or Neal but you chase murderers," Elizabeth replied. Booth smiled and laughed.

"She worries sometimes, but that's only when we get separated on a case. You see my wife, well she's not my wife yet, but she's my C.I. and she's usually chasing them with me," Booth said. Elizabeth looked to Neal.

"There's nothing going on between you and Peter is there?" Elizabeth asked. Neal looked to her and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, honey, you just can't love him like I can," Neal said with such a straight face it made Elizabeth burst out laughing. They all joined her as Neal couldn't hold it anymore.

"Peter Burke?" a voice called out and like a flip of the switch the laughter stopped and a sense of guilt sank into them for laughing when something so horrible had happened. Elizabeth turned around to look at the man in scrubs.

"That's my husband," She answered. The doctor walked over to her.

"Well he's doing great, we were able to retrieve the bullet…you two look like cops I'm guessing it goes with you." He said holding up the bullet in an evidence jar. Diana stepped forward.

"FBI and yes it does," She said and pulled a pen from her pocket to sign the log with.

"Is he awake can we see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not quite yet, they just stopped giving him the anesthesia, it's going to take a while to wear off. He'll be in recovery until it does. He'll be on a ventilator overnight, he can breathe on his own but he just got shot, figured I'd give him a break for at least one night," The doctor said. El gave a small laugh through happy tears as she held Neal's hand and listened. The doctor's humor was putting her at ease.

"He's going to have a chest tube in, that's the help take pressure off of his lung and help it heal faster. That can be taken out in about a week. When he wakes up the nurse is going to show you breathing exercises he's going to need to do. Make sure he does them, withhold sex if you have to…actually never mind you have to withhold sex, you might kill him, and it's against hospital regulations. Wait until his regular doctor says it's ok," The doctor said. El blushed and laughed.

"I will do my best," Elizabeth said. Neal laughed and looked away.

"Also when he wakes up, I would encourage you to get him out of the bed and walking around. The quicker he gets active the quicker he will recover. If he doesn't get moving properly there is a risk of developing blood clots which lead to heart attack and yadda yadda, make him move around. It also keeps him from getting pneumonia, his lungs are already weak, it's the last thing he needs. Other than that he should be able to go home in a few days and back to work in about 3 to 4 months depending on how well he does with his physical therapy because of the muscle damage," The Doctor concluded. Elizabeth reached out and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much," She said.

"You're welcome, someone will be out to get you when they move him from recovery," He smiled and left back through the doors he came from.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes as she walked over to a chair to sit. Neal sat next to her.

"I need to meet up with Jones to finish processing the crime scenes, would you stay with Neal? The Marshals are on their way with a new anklet," Diana asked, pulling Booth away from them down the hall.

"Sure," Booth said.

"Ok, we are outside Neal's radius so you are going to have to officially take custody of him. Once you get him back inside his radius just call the Marshals and release custody," Diana said. Booth looked at her.

"Does Burke have to do this all the time?" Booth asked. Diana smiled and shook her head.

"Only if he takes Neal outside his radius after hours. If Neal is outside his radius while he's supposed to be working they assume he's with Peter. You have to do it because you're not his official handler," Diana said. Booth nodded.

"So I'm responsible if he gets away," Booth replied. Diana looked over to Neal.

"He's not going anywhere," Diana said and turned from Booth and began walk down the hallway.

Booth made his way over to Neal and Elizabeth.

"Caffery, you remember when I told you that if you start acting like a criminal that was when I was going to start treating you like a criminal?" Booth asked. Neal nodded.

"Yes," He said.

"Well, The marshals are on their way with a new anklet and I'm going to take custody of you. You need to understand how much I hate running, I won't chase you, I'll shoot you. So if you feel the need to act like a criminal…ignore it," Booth said. Neal gave Elizabeth a worried look and smiled at Seeley.

"That's a cure for criminal impulses if I've ever heard one," Neal smiled. Booth nodded.

"Good," he said as he took a seat on Neal's other side. Neal looked at him.

"How's the baby?' Neal asked. Booth looked at him and smiled. He pulled out his phone to show him pictures.

"Bones was discharged and the baby was moved the pediatric ward," Booth said.

"You have a baby?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward to look at the picture of Bones and the baby.

"Three days old, born premature but the doctors say she looks a lot better than most premys," Booth said.

"Newborn? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"It didn't sit right with me. I had to come up here," Booth said.

"And she didn't mind?" Elizabeth asked. Booth shook his head.

"She's with the baby and she's got the baby's room turned into a computer lab so she can still work on the case too. They found flesh imbedded into the victims teeth and a second blood type among the blood staining in the mouth. They are processing the DNA now, we need to get a sample from Rhinehardt," Booth said and stood up to make a phone call.

"I don't have Diana's phone number!" Booth cursed. Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and gave it to Booth.

"Also make sure she calls Hughes and tells him I'm with you. I don't have Hughes number he refused to give it to me," Neal replied. Booth raised an eyebrow at him but shook his head and began making calls.

* * *

><p>Peter fully came into consciousness as the orderlies moved him from a gurney onto his hospital bed. He glared around him when he stopped moving.<p>

"Agent Burke?" A nurse asked. He looked up to her and made a grab for the sides of the bed when he felt dizzy. He was still a little disoriented.

"Where's Neal?" He asked as the nurse set up his IV's. The orderlies made their way to the door with the gurney and the nurse smiled to them.

"Thanks guys," She said as she finished hooking up his IV.

"Where's Neal!" Peter growled louder, he became aware of the oxygen mask over his face and he reached up to pull it off.

"No, Agent Burke you have to keep that on!" She said and put the mask back in place, Peter struggled against her but she held it in place.

"It's just over night. It's making it easier for you to breathe. Take it off and you're going to be out of breath and even more exhausted," She told him. Peter dropped his hand and as he arm fell agasint his side it snagged on something.

"Ahh!" He yelled out and began to feel his side. He felt a tube going into his side between his ribs.

"That's a chest drain, try your best to leave it alone, here" The nurse brought him a pillow and laid it over his side so he could put his arm over it.

"Where's Neal?" Peter asked again.

"Who's Neal?" The nurse asked.

"My partner," Peter answered her.

"I don't know , there is a man waiting outside with your wife," The Nurse said.

"My wife? El!" Peter called and tried to sit up.

"I'll get her. You really need to rest," The Nurse said and raised the head of the bed. She then walked out the door.

Peter laid there an tried to breathe. It was starting to sink in how hurt he was. He was exhausted and his body was stiff. The door opened and Elizabeth stepped in.

"Hun!" Peter greeted her and El went over to him.

"Hun," Elizabeth said as she leaned down to him. Peter pulled his mask off and kissed her.

"Have they found Neal yet?" Peter asked. Elizabeth nodded towards the door. Neal had come in and stayed by the door.

"Peter, I'm so sorry," Neal said. Peter looked at him.

"They're going to give you more time for this…" Peter breathed. Neal nodded.

"I know," Neal said.

"Unless we can float…that there was a mis…understanding….that you went in early…oh that nurse was right," Peter began to get very short of breath and he fumbled around for the oxygen mask. Elizabeth helped him and Peter laid back.

"Peter, rest," Elizabeth said. Peter wanted to talk to Neal but fatigue was taking him fast.

"Neal…" Peter said.

"I've been a bad influence on you Peter, forget about it, and concentrate on getting better," Neal told him with his signature smile. Neal walked around the bed and sat on the couch by the window.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've even got a new anklet," Neal said holding up his right ankle. Peter looked over to him. Elizabeth walked around the bed and sat down next to Peter. She reached up brushed his hair aside and grazed his cheek.

"Sleep hun," Elizabeth urged and Peter looked up at her before his eyes drifted shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter walked down the hall, one hand on his IV stand. Neal was walking next to him. It was hopefully the day Peter was to be discharged. Elizabeth had run home to get everything ready to bring Peter home. Peter was very grateful for his doctor's orders to get up and move. He spent most of his days walking laps around that floor of the hospital. Neal would walk beside him, help him if need be, and read and talk about the case files Diana would sneak them.

Booth stayed at the hospital as well and would walk with them. He walked on Peters other side and listened to their cases.

"Ok Mortgage Fraud?" Neal asked. Peter groaned.

"Or embezzlement in an insurance company?" Neal asked. Booth shook his head.

"It's amazing you haven't shot _yourself_," Booth replied. Peter laughed.

"I can imagine all of this is rather dull compared to a murder investigation but at least I can appreciate my bad guys' talent without needing a psych eval." Peter said. Booth laughed and nodded.

"The extent they go to pull these heists, the artistic talents they have. Neal can paint exact replicas of anything you put in front of him and he's done crazy things to get away with it. He's likes to jump from very great heights," Peter said.

"Secretery," Neal said and shut the mortgage fraud file. Peter made a face at him as he took the file.

"And he does that," Peter said opening the file. Neal looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"What? Mortgage fraud is like pulling off duct tape, no matter what you do it's going to suck so you might as well get it over with quickly," Neal replied. Peter gave a week laugh.

"Peter!" A woman called. It was Diana, she'd just gotten off the elevator.

"Hey Diana," Peter greeted.

"Rhinehardt just arrived at the Jeffersonian to have his hand examined and the DNA was a match, there's no way he's getting out of this one," Diana smiled, handing over the paper work.

"What about for Eileen?" Peter asked.

"Peter don't worry about it, we've got the confession on record, he's going away for killing my Dad and for shooting you. It's fine," Neal said. Peter looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. Neal nodded.

"Yes, because I know now," Neal said.

"Alright then," Peter said. Diana stepped up to Booth.

"Agent Booth, I officially take custody of Neal Caffrey, I've already called the Marshals. Your flight leaves in a little over an hour," Diana said. Booth nodded and shook her hand.

"It was great working with you, Agent Barragan," Seeley told her with a smile.

"Likewise," Diana said.

Booth reached his hand out to Peter.

"Care if I keep in touch?" Booth asked.

"You better, call anytime, you have my number right?" Peter asked. Booth nodded. Booth then offered his hand to Neal. Neal took a second but shook his hand.

"See you at the trial," Booth said and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Hey Booth," Peter called. Seeley turned around.

"How long is that coffee exhibit staying at the Jeffersonian?" Peter asked.

"Couple more months why?" Booth asked.

"I promised Neal a tour of the Jeffersonian and we never got around to it and I'm going to be off for the next couple of months. I'm also going to need an agent that's in shape incase Caffrey tries to make a break for it," Peter joked. Booth smiled.

"Absolutely and you can meet my daughter, bring Elizabeth, and I don't think Neal will be a problem ," Booth said and the door to the elevator opened for him. Booth waved good bye and stepped on.

Peter looked to Neal.

"Why won't you be a problem?" Peter asked. Neal looked up from the file he had turned to.

"Oh because Agent Booth does not like to run when he can just shoot me," Neal answered.

"A man after my own heart…who knew?" Diana replied. Neal looked up to her.

"Sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll try it next time," Peter said. Neal's mouth dropped.

"Woah! Ok one, who says there's going to be a next time, two I really don't like guns do you really have to shoot me? You've caught me three times now, and three I am so telling your girlfriend!" Neal looked up to Diana. Diana laughed and Peter shook his head.

"I thought you liked chasing me," Neal said and began to walk and read.

"Oh yeah it's a barrel of laughs let me tell yah," Peter said and they returned to the case files in Neal's hands.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat on the bed next to Peter.<p>

"I don't remember those stairs being that exhausting," Peter replied.

"Maybe you should do some of those breathing exercises?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, after I catch my breath," Peter replied. Elizabeth laughed.

"Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"A good nights sleep in my own bed with my beautiful wife sleeping next to me," Peter smiled. Elizabeth smiled and got up. She kicked off her shoes and her pants before walking around the bed and getting in.

"You got it, Hun," Elizabeth said and cuddled next to him. Peter put an arm around her and was drifting when Elizabeth spoke up.

"What did Rhinehardt want?" Elizabeth asked.

"A diamond that Neal's father had," Peter answered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did Neal have it?" Elizabeth asked.

"According to Booth and Diana, Neal said he chucked it into the Hudson years ago," Peter said, still not opening his eyes. Elizabeth lifted her head and looked to Peter.

"What did it look like?" Elizabeth asked.

"From what Neal said, it's huge and purple," Peter said, his voice becoming more distant as he was determined to sleep.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth said and threw the covers off of her and quickly got out of the bed.

"What? El, what is it?" Peter asked, waking up at his wife's movement.

Elizabeth had gotten into their safe and pulled out her box. It was just a box of keepsakes she put in there.

"El," Peter said as Elizabeth opened the box. She pulled out a large pale purple diamond.

"Where did you get that?" Peter asked. It was a gorgeous fire cut stone that glittered in the soft light.

"Neal asked me to hold onto this for him, he said it was the last thing his father ever gave him. He said he almost threw it away once and that he wanted to keep it safe. He said that if anything bad happened to him or even if he ran, he wanted us to keep it," Elizabeth said.

"He may be retracting that statement…" Peter said.

"Maybe but not for the money," Elizabeth said. Peter looked down to the diamond.

"Supposedly if you shine a light through it, it shines tiger stripes on the walls," Peter said. Elizabeth reached into the night stand an pulled an L.E.D. flashlight from it. She turned it on and shined the light from the bottom. There was nothing.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, moving the light at different angles.

"That's what he said. Tiger stripse that were supposed to give the illusion or were supposed to move," Peter told her. Elizabeth looked at him and sighed.

"Well, is it stolen either way?" She asked and put the light back in the drawer after turning it off.

"More than likely but there's no record of it being stolen, there's no record of it even existing," Peter said.

"So it's not really common knowledge of what it does," Elizabeth said. Peter nodded again.

"So how would Neal know? Unless he saw it...you said he and his Dad played with gemstones," Elizabeth asked, thinking it all over.

"Like Pirates apparently, I thought that was appropriate," Peter retorted.

"Say Neal and his dad are playing pirates and they find their diamond treasure. They hold it up to inspect their bounty…what kind of light moves?" Elizabeth asked. Peter just looked at her and Elizabeth got to her feet. She walked to the fireplace, turned it on, and held the diamond before it.

"Oh wow," Peter said in awe as the light spectacle illuminated the room. It indeed looked like tiger stripes projected in every direction that swayed and moved with the dancing of the flames. Elizabeth got back into the bed and gave the diamond to Peter.

Peter held in it in his hand and held it up to the light, the stripes projected all over him and Peter thought to himself.

"Can you imagine a little Neal running through the house dressed like a pirate, looking for treasure? I bet he was adorable," Elizabeth said as she cuddled up next to Peter again.

"Oh I'm sure he was," Peter said distantly. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mozzie?" Peter asked when someone picked up.

"I need you to help me find someone," Peter answered.

* * *

><p>"Come on Peter, the Jeffersonian is huge and you're still not one hundred percent!" Neal said, pushing the wheel chair up next to Peter. Peter turned to Neal and looked like he was going to say yes.<p>

"No," Peter said.

"Peter-," Neal started.

"How about this, you sit and I push so I can get a work out and if I get tired we still have the chair," Peter said as he grabbed the handle of the wheelchair. Neal looked down at the chair.

"Sit," Peter said and Neal sighed as he sat down. Peter began to push him and Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh Peter," Elizabeth smiled. Peter smiled at her and began to run and push the chair.

"Aaaahhhh! Peter!" Neal yelled out and hung on. Elizabeth started to run after them as they laughed.

Peter pushed Neal down the hall to the laboratory and stopped by the guards.

"Peter you ok?" Neal asked up to him.

"I'm fine, we're here to see Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," Burke said to the guard. He escorted them back into the lab.

"Hey! Caffery…what did you do?" Booth asked when they walked through the doors.

"I tried to make Peter sit in the wheel chair," Neal said. Booth laughed and turned to the platform.

"Nice…BONES WHERE ARE YAH!" Booth yelled.

"Over here Booth!" Bones yelled from Angela's office. She came over with a bundle on her arms.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan" Burke greeted with a smile.

"Agent Burke, meet Ruth," Bones smiled as she came over and showed the baby.

"She's Beautiful, Dr. Brennan I'd like you to meet my wife, Elizabeth. El this is Doctor Brennan," Peter introduced them.

Elizabeth got introduced to the entire team before Angela and Michael joined them all in the tour of the facility. Neal was most entertained at the art they hung in the halls more than the actual exhibits. Peter and Seeley hung back as talked cases, the ladies were up front talking , and Neal floated between them charming the girls and making sure to stay in Peters sights.

They came to the Gemstone wing.

"Remember Caffery I don't run," Booth said when they entered. Neal smiled and looked back at the agents.

"Yes, Agent Booth," Caffery said and began to walked around the room and looking at the beautiful jewels on display.

"Peter that's the Hope Diamond!" Neal pointed out as he circled a case.

"That's nice, Hands!" Peter said. Neal showed his hands were completely in his pockets and he moved on to the next case.

Neal came across a display case of extravagant jewelry. Neal felt someone come up next to him. It was Elizabeth.

"Hey, Peter told me about the case and I was wanting to know…do you want it back?" El asked. Neal smiled up at her and shook his head.

"No, the only thing that's changed is how much I can fence it for. I still want to keep it safe," Neal said looking up at her. He froze when he saw something behind her.

"Neal?" El asked.

"Excuse me," Neal said and began to walk towards the main hall.

"Neal?" Peter asked as Neal began to run. Peter ran after him.

"Caffery!" Booth called and reached for his side arm.

"Booth, you can't shoot inside the museum Sweets will make you sit through more sessions!" Bones replied. Booth looked at her.

"He doesn't know that!" Booth replied as he also ran after Neal.

"Wait," Peter stopped Seeley and held his gun down.

Neal had stopped before an elderly gentleman .

"Neal," The man said. Neal couldn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around his grandfather.

"My boy, all grown up," His grandfather said. Neal took in a sudden breathe as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I'm so sorry," Neal managed. His grandfather took his face and pulled him away.

"Let me look at you boy," He said with a sweet smile and wiped his grandsons face.

"I forgave you, boy, the moment you left and I've been keeping an eye on you. I'm glad you're finally doing something good with your talents," He said. Neal smiled.

"Everything alright?" Peter asked, stepping over to them. Neal looked to Peter and before Peter could stop him, Neal hugged him.

"Neal?" Peter asked, awkwardly holding out his arms.

"Thank you," Neal said to him. Peter sighed and hugged Neal back.

"Anytime Kid," Peter said. Neal let him go.

"Grampa I'd like you to meet Agents Seeley Booth and Peter Burke. Peter's my partner. Peter, Booth, my grandfather," Neal introduced them.

"Mr. Lafferty," Peter shook his hand.

"Ah you're the suit Mozzie's been telling me about, I hear you're a good man," He said.

"Mozzie? Well I'll be damned," Peter said and looked to Neal. Neal couldn't stop smiling and introduced his to everyone. They finished touring the Jeffersonian and Mr. Lafferty came back to New York with them to stay with Neal for as long as he could.


End file.
